Masquerade
by Reverie Wilde
Summary: Draco Malfoy reluctantly attends the Ministry Masquerade Gala, an event designed to bring witches and wizards from both sides of the war together. With identities hidden, he meets a man with whom he shares an indiscretion, but is rejected when he removes his mask. The problem is, he doesn't know the other man's identity and is left to figure out the mystery on his own. M/M DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I've written any Fanfiction. I just can't seem to stay away.**

 **This one is set three years after the war. Draco, along with other reformed Death Eaters, works at the Ministry side by side with those on the winning side. Though the Ministry has gone to great lengths to bring the two groups together, Draco remains skeptical. He finds it hard to believe Harry, Ron and Neville don't harbor some ill will toward him.**

* * *

Draco stood in front of his fireplace and sighed. He dreaded going to the Ministry Gala–Ministry Masquerade, he corrected himself. However, after finding out both of his coworkers in the Department of Intoxicating Substances as well as most of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would be attending, he succumbed to peer pressure.

He pulled his mask down over his face and stepped through the Floo Network directly into the Atrium. Three years after the fall of Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic had been returned to its former glory. The golden Fountain of Magical Brethren replaced the dark statue of a witch and wizard sitting on a throne of Muggles. Glancing up, Draco admired the serenity of the peacock blue ceiling. He sighed again.

All around him, partygoers dressed in combinations of black, silver and gold took part in conversations, ate near the buffet tables, or toasted one another with expensive liquor.

Someone bumped him from behind.

"Honestly, Draco, if you're not going to make an effort, why bother coming?"

Due to the mask covering her face, he resorted to deducing the woman's identity by her voice. She grinned and laughed at his hesitation.

"Blythe," he nodded.

Her smile dropped. "No fair. How did you know it was me?"

He wasn't certain telling her it was her distinctive cackle that gave her away, Draco opted for flattery. "Who else possesses such a dazzling smile? And how did you discover me so quickly? I've scarcely been here five minutes."

"Your hair. I spotted it a mile away."

"Oh, I didn't even consider that," he frowned.

Blythe took out her wand. "It isn't much of a disguise if you don't change your hair as well. Shall I?"

He nodded again. "But I think this whole idea is ridiculous."

As she transformed his platinum blond locks to sandy brown, she said, "Oh, come on. It's a little exciting, isn't it? It's an opportunity to get to know people without the stigma of being on the losing side of the war. We're all equal here tonight. And you just might make a new friend or two."

"And you've already violated the terms of the Masquerade. We aren't supposed to give ourselves away. No names. No department information. Not until we all remove our masks at the stroke of midnight. How cliché."

She laughed. "Well, technically, you gave yourself away. And it's not my fault you guessed my identity. Now go mingle." She shooed him away after replacing her wand.

Draco turned toward the crowd, shaking his head.

 _The Ministry and their endless quest to unify the remaining wizards in the U.K. How is one supposed to go about getting to know other wizards without giving away personal information?_ he thought.

If his stomach hadn't grumbled just then, he might have spent the entire evening in the same spot. The buffet spread looked tasty, so he made his way over to make up a platter for himself.

Another woman chatted him up, this one not knowing who he was. They talked about the latest Ministry policy changes, and the weather, for a few minutes before moving on.

Draco's evening proceeded similarly for the next hour, until he was bored and tired, and only wanted to go home.

"You look about as crestfallen as I feel," a voice beside him said.

Draco turned to find a man holding out a long stemmed glass of pale bubbly liquid.

"Maybe this will help," the man offered.

"Thank you." Draco took a sip and smirked. "The Ministry has excellent taste in champagne."

"Of course," the other man said. "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"With the same mundane small talk over and over again?"

"Who said it has to be mundane? We could talk about how many pet Kneazles you have?"

At that, Draco laughed. "I'm afraid I don't have any. Only an owl."

"That's boring."

"What about you, then? How many Kneazles do you own?"

The man chuckled. "None. I have only an owl as well."

"Then why would you ask . . ." Draco shook his head again. "You're a bit odd, aren't you?"

"No, not really. I'm trying to make both of our evenings a bit more interesting. Now it's your turn to ask me a question."

"Oh. All right." Draco pressed his lips together in thought. Most of his previous conversation had been generic and polite, so he tried to think of something slightly more personal yet not too revealing.

Before Draco knew it, enough time had passed that pudding was being served at the buffets. Perhaps the Ministry was onto something after all. He found himself actually enjoying the evening.

"I know you're not supposed to tell me what department you work in, but how about telling me your favorite hobby. What sort of things do you like to do in your down time?" Draco asked. The pair had made their way over to the sweets and he popped a chocolate truffle into his mouth.

"Hmm. I don't actually have much down time," the man laughed. "I suppose playing cards is my favorite pastime. And sampling different sorts of foods. I like to go to a different ethnic Muggle restaurant at least once a month." He paused. "That's more boring than having no Kneazles, yeah?"

"Quite."

"I never thought of myself as being a boring bloke. But the more I tell you about myself, the more I realize I am."

"Well, you've held my attention longer than most of the people here tonight," Draco pointed out.

"Glad to hear it. Since you brought up hobbies, I assume you have one of your own."

Nodding, Draco replied, "Potions. I enjoy experimenting with new and exotic ingredients."

"Have you come up with any potions of your own?"

"I'm very close to perfecting a stamina potion– er, not that I need it." Draco blushed and sipped his champagne to keep from embarrassing himself further.

"Stamina, eh?" The man grinned. "We could all use a little more of that from time to time. Something to cut down the wait time in between, if you know what I mean." He nudged Draco in the ribs.

For the first time that night, Draco was thankful for the mask covering his face. The other man, however, didn't seem self-conscious in the least.

The man continued. "That, or being able to hold off long enough to satisfy your young lady. Or young _man_."

Draco turned sharply. He didn't think a straight man would have added that last part.

"Are you gay?"

"Now there's an interesting question," the man chuckled. He shrugged. "Since you don't who I am, I'll answer. I'm not quite out of the closet yet, but I am most definitely gay."

The corner of Draco's mouth rose. The evening just got exponentially more interesting. Though he'd suspected that the man had been trying to flirt with him, being unable to read his face put enough doubt in Draco's mind not to act on it.

The man leaned close and spoke in a low voice, "Here's the part where you either let me down gently or confirm my suspicions."

"You suspicions are confirmed," Draco replied.

"Excellent. Are you in or out? Of the closet, I mean."

Pursing his lips, Draco wasn't certain how to answer. He was proudly out, even at work. But there were so few of them at the Ministry who were open about their sexuality, it wouldn't be difficult to narrow down Draco's identity.

"Yes," he finally answered.

"What? Oh, I see. Not giving away too much." The man sipped the last of his champagne. "So, now that we've gotten to the point, what do you say we make this a night to remember?"

"Meaning?"

"The loos here are much roomier than those in public bars. Have you noticed?"

Once again, Draco was glad to have his blush covered by a mask. "Can't say that I have," he admitted.

"Well, then, why I don't I give you the tour?"

The man turned and began to walk toward the hall in which the restrooms resided. Draco glanced around quickly before following him. He pushed open the door with a silhouette of a presumably male wizard holding a wand at an unintentionally provocative angle. Or perhaps Draco merely had sex on his mind.

The loo was quiet and all of the stall doors were closed. He was beginning to second guess himself when the last door on the right opened slightly and a crooked finger beckoned him. Though his mind was trying desperately to talk him out of following, his body, one part in particular, urged him forward. It had been far too long since he'd had a warm body next to his own.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming," Draco's mystery man whispered.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I am."

The man laughed. "You're funny. I like you."

"I'm not really known for my sense of humor."

"What are you known for?"

"Turn around and I'll show you."

The man complied with a moan.

Taking out his wand, Draco cast a _Silencio_ on the stall as well as a _Disillusionment Charm_ on the pair of them. He could hear the man's breath, heavy with anticipation, as he began unbuttoning the man's trousers.

"I don't usually carry lube with me. I need to cast a lubrication spell."

"Yes. Please. Hurry."

Draco let the man's trousers and pants fall to the floor. He unzipped his own trousers and released his hardened cock. No point in getting his clothes dirty from the loo floor. With a flick of his wand, a small puddle of oil appeared in his cupped hand.

"Spread your legs," ordered Draco, rubbing the oil between the man's arse cheeks.

As the first finger slipped inside, his anonymous lover groaned loudly.

"You can go faster than that. Put another one in."

Happy to oblige, Draco shoved in a second finger and began scissoring. From the feel of the man's arse, he was quite experienced. Especially for someone still in the closet.

"Come on. Just fuck me," the man demanded.

"My pleasure." Draco tucked his wand back into his secret pocket and turned the pair of them all the way around. He didn't fancy looking into a toilet while fucked this man's lovely, round arse.

In expectation, the man leaned over and braced his hands on the stall door. "I'm ready. Fuck me hard."

Without another word, Draco pushed his way inside, watching his cock disappear and reappear with every stroke. The man's arse hugged Draco's cock with enough pressure to keep him stimulated, yet not so much as to make him cum too quickly. After all, he hadn't perfected that stamina potion thus far.

Draco gripped the hips in front of him to angle them where they would bring each of them the most pleasure. When his lover cried out, he knew he'd found it.

"Merlin's _fucking_ beard. Ah, fuck." Expletives poured from the man's mouth as Draco pounded him into oblivion. He got louder with nearly every push, and Draco was thankful he'd remembered the _Silenco_.

The sound of wet flesh fapping reminded Draco to be a thoughtful lover. He nudged the man's hand away and gripped his erection, stroking in time with their hips.

"Oh, yes. Oh fuck. I'm so close. I'm going to fucking explode."

Draco had never been with anybody so vocal before. It was on the verge of sounding like a performance. If Draco hadn't been confident in his abilities as a top, he may have believed it was all fake.

"More, more," the man begged. "Oh, gods. Don't stop."

At the stirrings of his own impending orgasm, Draco reached under the man's shirt with his other hand. His fingers pinched and tweaked the stiff nipple.

"Fuck. Oh yes. Oh yes. I'm cumming. I'm cumming!"

The sudden squeezing of the man's arse around his cock brought Draco along with the boisterous bloke. He let out an involuntary moan as his cock emptied itself through several strong pulses.

Meanwhile, his lover had spewed cum all over the stall door and floor, still cursing out his ecstasy.

They both froze in place when the loo door opened and footsteps indicated a fellow walking in to use the urinal. Even with the charms in place, they didn't dare move until the intruder had finished, washed his hands, and left.

"Fuck, that was good," Draco's mystery lover proclaimed.

Draco took out his wand and _Scourgified_ the area, including the two men before concealing himself behind his trousers once again.

"Yes, it was."

When they had finished putting themselves back together in preparation for rejoining the party, the mystery lover traced a finger over Draco's lips.

"I'm only disappointed that I didn't get to kiss you."

"What's stopping you?"

"These damned masks."

"We could take them off," suggested Draco.

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"Only until midnight. But, we're still under the _Disillusionment Charm_. No one will know if we reveal ourselves early." Sensing the man's hesitation, Draco offered to go first.

He pulled his mask up and off his head. The other man's jaw dropped.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"You know me."

"Your hair is a bit different, but yeah. You're somewhat of a minor celebrity."

"Celebrity," Draco scoffed. "That isn't how most people describe me." Draco took out his wand to cast a _Finite Incantatem_ to get rid of the sandy brown hair color. "Your turn."

"Oh." But the man made no effort to remove his mask.

They stood staring at one another a few moments.

"So much for unity," Draco sighed. "Well, thanks for the fuck."

He removed the _Silencio_ and _Disillusionment Charms_ , opened the stall door and walked out, without his mask on. At that point, he didn't give a fuck. He'd gone along with the game. He'd made an effort. But in the end, the Ministry's plan to bring together all the witches and wizards as one united force was a bust. There would always be prejudices. Draco realized the irony of that, considering he held many prejudices against other groups for years. At least he could say that he'd grown beyond those hateful notions. Unlike the man he'd left in the loo.

He would have liked to think that he didn't give a fuck. But the fact was, he'd shagged a man in a Ministry toilet, and now that man knew his identity and could use the information however he wished. And Draco had no idea who he was. He would be wondering, every time he spoke with a male coworker, if he was the man who charmed him into lowering his standards and putting aside his morals in favor of reckless abandon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the faves and follows! It's great to be back. The last chapter put me over the 1,000,000 word count. Woo hoo. Please bear with me as I take some liberties regarding what exactly goes on in the departments at the Ministry of Magic. I may have also taken some liberties regarding cursable objects. But, I promise, it will be fun later on in the story.

Thanks to SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover, sjrodgers23, cassy1994, yukino76, Guest, and littlesprout for reviewing! Glad to hear from some of my loyal readers :)

* * *

 **oOo**

The following Monday morning, Draco went to work as usual. He was glad that he hadn't been assigned Sunday duty that week. It gave him the day to cool down after his encounter and subsequent rejection.

He walked into the office he shared with two other colleagues. Only Blythe McAllister was there at the moment.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Morning."

He sat down at his desk and began to go through the pile of petitions from wizarding pubs and restaurants requesting a license to serve intoxicating beverages.

After filling out the paperwork and scheduling an inspection for the third liquor license request that morning, Draco picked up a petition for a small wizarding pub applying to sell Muggle alcohol.

"Blythe, can you recall any wizarding pubs that sell Muggle beverages?"

"Hm, I believe the Hog's Head Inn once sold Muggle beer on draught. But they were forced to stop. Why?"

"A pub in Falmouth wants to sell Muggle liquor and beer in something called six-packs."

Blythe laughed. "You don't know much about the Muggle world, do you?"

He shot her a look. "My family wasn't exactly Muggle tolerant."

"A six-pack is just what it sounds like. Six bottles of beer in a disposable carton. But rather than drink it at the pub, Muggles take them home to drink."

"Why would a pub need to sell Muggle alcohol?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps Falmouth is home to many Muggle borns. It may provide more of a high to some. Or maybe it tastes better than wizarding brews."

"Pff," Draco scoffed.

"Have you ever tried any of it?"

"No, of course not. Dragon Scale is the best. And I highly doubt any Muggle beer smokes like Simison Steaming Stout."

"Still," she said, "don't knock it 'til you try it. Why don't you talk to someone in Wizengamot Administrative Services? Maybe they can tell you if there is any precedent for wizarding establishments serving Muggle beverages."

"Good idea. I'd love to be able to pass this one off."

He took the application with him and headed down the hall. At least he didn't have to travel to a different level. He wasn't familiar with anyone who worked at the W.A.S. and was a bit nervous knocking on the door.

"Excuse me," he said, with less authority than he intended.

Four pair of eyes looked in his direction.

"Can we help you?" an older gentleman with graying temples asked.

"Um, I'm not certain. I work in the department regulating intoxicating substances."

"Yes. Mr. Malfoy, isn't it?"

"Uh, yes sir." Draco was surprised the man knew his name. Then again, it had only been a few years since the Malfoy's were in the public eye, being tried as criminals. He held out the parchment in his hand. "I've received an unusual request regarding the sale of Muggle alcohol. At least, I believe it's unusual."

The man stroked his chin as he read the parchment. "I see what you mean. I can do a bit of digging through the archives. But honestly, I don't think there are any specific regulations that prohibit the sale of Muggle beer."

"Oh. Then may I grant a license?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

"Then, I should deny the request."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that either."

"Sir?"

The man laughed. "I'm afraid I'm not being very helpful."

"How about trying the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts?" another man suggested.

"I don't know that I would consider beer an artefact," Draco chuckled.

"Well, no," the man agreed. "But they deal with all sorts of Muggle items. You never know."

"Sorry we couldn't be of more help," the first man said.

"Not at all," Draco nodded once. "I'll try that department. Thank you for your suggestion."

Surprised by the congenial manner in which he was treated, Draco walked down the hall to the next office with a little more confidence. He strode up to the door and rapped out a short rhythm with his knuckles.

His confidence faltered a bit at the three pair of furrowed brows that greeted him. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom occupied the extremely small office that was meant for two. The closet-sized space was cluttered with shelves and boxes of parchments, and an overstuffed file cabinet in the corner.

"Malfoy?" Neville questioned, though it was hardly necessary.

"Sorry to interrupt," Draco began. "I . . . need some help."

He couldn't help notice the three of them all glancing at one another, silently begging off whatever it was Malfoy needed help with.

"I've got to finish this report," Ron spoke up.

Neville began shuffling paperwork on his desk, refusing to make eye contact with either Harry or Draco.

"I, um, I've got a minute, Malfoy," Harry finally said.

Harry's face was slightly flushed, which Draco took as annoyance at his office mates. Draco himself wasn't any happier to have to ask for their help in the first place.

Ron and Neville appeared to go back to their business while Draco walked into the cramped quarters to show Harry the petition parchment.

"I don't understand. Why bring it to us? Isn't this an Intoxicating Substance issue?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Well, no, not entirely. My department issues licensing to wizarding establishments to serve alcohol. But not Muggle alcohol."

"Oh. Then it seems to me that you need to add a regulation to the Intoxicating Beverages Guidelines."

"Right. That's what I was thinking as well. However, I have no idea how to regulate a Muggle item. And I'm not entirely certain if Muggle food and beverages are among cursable objects."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, then frowned. "Actually, I don't know. I suppose they could, since other Muggle objects are. Like turning something into a portkey. Do you really think anyone would curse Muggle food and drink? I mean, the Law Enforcement department doesn't run into a lot of _magical_ food cursing."

"Perhaps that's because there are laws prohibiting it."

Harry scratched his head.

"All right. So, _what_ do you need my help with?" He still wasn't sure why Draco was in his office.

"For starters, I need to know the effects of curses on Muggle beverages. And secondly, I need to know how to write an effective regulation."

Harry looked around. He wasn't going to get any help from Ron or Neville.

"Perhaps I can do a bit of research and let you know, yeah?"

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Draco hesitated. "You look somewhat busy. Typically, the waiting period for a license from my department is two to three weeks anyway. So there's no particular rush."

"No, I'll get on it straightaway."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"We're not really as busy as we seem," Harry laughed nervously. "Now that most of the dark wizards are . . . oh, I, I didn't mean . . ." He let out a heavy sigh.

They stood awkwardly for a moment.

"I should get back," Draco said. "Um, thanks again."

He left the former Gryffindors to make his way down the corridor to his own office. Before he was out of earshot, he heard Ron say, "What the fuck was that?"

 **oOo**

Draco sat down at his desk and opened his satchel.

"Shit."

Blythe glanced at him. "Problem?"

"I forgot my lunch," he grumbled.

"Oh, no. You may have to join the rest of us in the canteen. What a tragedy." She chuckled at his expense.

"Or, I could simply not eat."

"What is wrong with you? Does it have something to do with you storming out of the Masquerade Gala?"

"You saw that?" he asked sheepishly.

"I think a lot of people saw. You had your mask off and changed your hair back." A look of pity crossed her face. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Or, it may as well have been nothing."

He proceeded to tell her, leaving out most of the juicy details, about his Saturday evening.

"I'm not usually one for anonymous one offs. It figures when I do, it bites me in the arse."

Blythe tried not to smile. "He bit you? Kinky."

"No, _he_ didn't bite me. Karma did. He knows who I am, but I don't know who he is."

"Well, don't let it bother you too much. He's just one man. And a coward if you ask me."

Draco sighed. "We were getting on so well, until he discovered that I'm a Death Eater."

She laughed. "You are no more a Death Eater than my cat. Although, Lucifer is quite an evil pussy."

"The tattoo on my arm says otherwise."

"It's what's in your heart that counts," she countered. "You don't even follow the traditions of the Purebloods anymore, much less the Death Eaters. You work just as hard, if not harder than many of the folks around here."

He shrugged.

"The Minister has noticed. Why do you think he wanted to have the Masquerade Gala in the first place?"

"He had some fanciful idea that wizards like you and me would suddenly be seen in a new light because of a party. Prejudices run deep, Blythe, they weren't going to disappear overnight."

She sighed. "You know, if you made more of an effort to be social, you'd see that things truly are better between former followers and non-followers."

"Is that how they refer to us now? Former followers?" Draco snickered. "I suppose it's better than what they could call us."

"They. Us. Do you hear yourself? You're the one keeping yourself separate. Come to lunch with Nigel and me. You'll see."

Draco grunted noncommittally.

Nigel poked his head in the door. "I've taken all this morning's paperwork up to the records department. Time for lunch. You ready Blythe?"

"Yes. And Draco is going to join us."

"Oh? Well, this is an occasion," he teased.

Draco followed his office mates down to the canteen, as he'd never been down there in the entire year he'd been working at the Ministry. They queued up behind witches and wizards who were already there.

"Pot roast or braised chicken today," Nigel announced. But you can get salad or soup if you'd like."

"Hm. What do you recommend?" Draco asked.

Nigel shrugged. "The food's not terrible. It depends on what you prefer."

When it was her turn, Blythe picked up a platter of chicken and steamed vegetables. Draco chose a small salad and bowl of soup, which he deemed fairly safe. They moved down the queue, stopping in front of the sweets.

"They usually have a pretty good selection of pudding," Nigel said, picking up a plate with a fairy cake, then one with a slice of pie.

"I'll pass," Draco said.

He followed his mates to their usual table and reluctantly took a seat. Blythe sat next to him, while a man Draco had seen, but didn't know his name, sat on his other side.

Others made small talk around him, often referring to some inside joke that Draco wasn't privy to. He didn't let it bother him. It was his own fault for being largely anti-social. He made a small effort to join in, especially when talk centered around the Ministry.

All in all, the soup wasn't half bad, and the conversation tolerable. Still, Draco preferred to eat in his office where he could peruse the Prophet or some other reading material while he ate. When pressed, however, he agreed to eat with his office mates once a week in an effort to be social.

What Blythe and Nigel didn't know was that Draco's acquiescence had less to do with their coaxing than it did Harry Potter.

As Draco ate, he glanced around. At one point, looking past Blythe, he caught Harry staring at him. He quickly looked away. But when he looked back again, Harry was still watching him. That time, though, Potter was the one to look away. Except his face flushed.

Draco decided that it might be great fun to play with Potter while he tried to figure out if he was the anonymous lover from the gala. So he agreed to subjecting himself to lunch in the canteen every Monday from then on.

oOo

Later in the day, Draco received an unexpected visitor. Harry stood in the doorway and cleared his throat.

Draco looked up and grinned. Potter looked positively uncomfortable.

"So, I um, did that bit of research we talked about," Harry said. "I couldn't find anything about food and drink specifically, just inanimate objects. And Muggles themselves, of course. There are definitely laws forbidding that."

Draco put down his quill to give Harry his full attention. "I told you there was no rush."

"I wasn't busy anyway. I might not be in that department–

"No?"

"Oh, I shouldn't say anything. I spoke out of turn."

Draco wanted to press Harry further, but he decided to give the man a break. He was already being forced to work with Draco on an unplanned assignment.

"I've spoken to a number of people regarding casting spells on Muggle items. No one I know has tried to curse food or drink."

"What about pouring a potion into it?"

Pursing his lip, Draco thought for a moment. "No, I don't think that would necessarily work. A potion has very specific ingredients, usually added in a specific order. The Muggle ingredients would probably render the potion ineffective, yeah?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that. I wasn't very good at Potions."

Draco's brow furrowed, but he continued. "Normally when one wants to slip someone a potion, they brew it purposely to be disguised as something else. Or as part of another food or drink. But it's all tricky stuff."

Pursing his lips, Harry replied. "During Sixth Year, Ron accidentally ate some chocolates laced with a love potion. They definitely worked. He thought he was in love with Romilda Vane."

"Hmm." Draco was beginning to doubt his theory. If a Fourth Year student could slip a potion into food, it couldn't have been as tricky as he thought."

"But, they were the sort that were filled with a liquid center," Harry continued. "So, perhaps it was pure potion inside. The flavor of the chocolate would have covered it up. Then again, Ron probably would have eaten them even if they tasted like shite."

Chuckling at first, Draco said, "I thought Weasley was poisoned that year. It was only a love potion?"

"No, he _was_ poisoned. Slughorn gave him–

"Gave him what?"

Harry stood silent. He clearly didn't want to answer Draco's question.

"What's wrong?"

"You really don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Slughorn gave Ron some . . . meade he intended to give . . . to Dumbledore."

It took a few seconds for Draco to put the pieces together.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Don't be. I don't sugar coat my past. You shouldn't have to either. I never knew what happened exactly. I only knew that Dumbledore didn't get the meade. But he knew about it."

"Dumbledore knew your heart wasn't in it. I heard him say so." Harry paused at Draco's look of surprise. "I was there, in a body bind. But I could hear your conversation."

"The poison was a coward's way out. The odds of it getting to Dumbledore were small. I never intended for anyone else to get hurt."

"I know. You were simply trying to survive."

Draco couldn't maintain eye contact. He also couldn't understand how Harry could talk so calmly about the terrible things Draco had tried to do. Whether or not they were in the name of survival, they were terrible things. He had so many regrets. So many things to make up for. Sometimes he felt he would never be able to. His past always seemed to rear its ugly head when he least expected it.

Finally, Harry broke the awkward silence.

"So, we'll concentrate on the effects of spells, then?"

Draco nodded, and attempted to move on. "Yeah. I've never tried it myself, but say someone cast a Babbling Curse on a pint of ale. Would it stick? Could drinking the pint cause the same effects as casting the curse directly?"

Harry mindlessly rubbed his bottom lip. "I don't know."

"Well, it looks as though some experimentation is in order."

"Experimentation?"

"If you're game. I'm a bit of a virgin, though."

"Virgin?" Harry blushed.

"Muggle food and drink. I've never had any, that I know. We should purchase some muggle beverages and try casting spells on them to see if any of them work. Harmless ones, of course. What do you think?" He was amused by Harry's reaction to his suggestion, wondering if Harry briefly thought Draco meant sexual experimentation. The only romantic relationship of Harry's that Draco was aware of was with Ginny Weasley. But Harry didn't balk at Draco's suggestion, he just stood wide-eyed.

The wheels in Draco's head began spinning. Was there even the slightest possibility Harry could be the masked man from the gala? The man said he was still in the closet. Though no rumors of Harry being gay circulated, neither were rumors of him having a girlfriend since he and Ginny parted ways only a few months after the fall of Voldemort.

"That sounds reasonable," Harry nodded.

"Would you mind purchasing the Muggle beverages?" Draco asked. "I wouldn't have the foggiest idea what to get. Or where to get it."

"No problem."

"I'll come up with a list of spells to try. Shall we say Wednesday?"

"Oh, I have a meeting with Shacklebolt on Wednesday, and I need to prepare. Can we make it Thursday?"

"Thursday, Blythe and I have inspections to make."

"Friday then?"

"Certainly. Morning or afternoon?"

"Perhaps afternoon, if we're going to be sampling beer and ale."

"Good thought," Draco grinned.

"All right, then," Harry smiled back. "I'll, um, see you Friday."

Harry turned to walk out. Before he left, Draco called out, "Oi, Potter . . . thank you. I could tell Weasley and Longbottom weren't too keen on helping me. Not that I blame them. But I appreciate that you've stepped up."

"It's my pleasure," Harry quickly mumbled before he was out of sight.

Draco chuckled to himself. He rather enjoyed seeing Harry get flustered, whatever the reason. His thoughts returned to his encounter Saturday night. He hadn't necessarily spent time thinking about Harry's body, but he thought it might be a bit sturdier than the man he fucked. Though Harry's form was usually hidden by baggy clothing. Draco could have been mistaken. It wasn't as though he had taken measurements.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry and Draco have a little fun in this chapter, but not what you're thinking. Ha ha**

 **Lykeos- thanks for reading my other stories. I hope you like this one too.**

 **Thanks also to Guest, yukino76, sjrodgers23, zammieloverforever, WitchRavenFox, cassy1994, littlesprout and tlg2001 for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Friday afternoon took an excruciatingly long time to arrive. Draco hadn't spotted Harry once in the three days between, which was somewhat unusual. Their paths didn't cross often, but Draco would normally see Harry coming into or out of the Ministry, or occasionally in the newly built courtyard during a break.

He never thought he'd miss seeing Potter's face.

At half-three, Harry appeared at Draco's office door.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some paperwork to do. Is this a good time?"

Draco quickly signed his name on the parchment in front of him and looked up.

"I'm all yours."

He noticed the way Harry blinked and shifted on his feet. Potter was much too easy to tease.

"I, um, reserved a conference room so we could spread out a bit," Harry told him. "I brought several types of beer and ale."

"Beer and ale?" Nigel questioned. "Having a party? And you didn't invite us? Shame, Draco."

"It's purely for research purposes," Draco smirked.

"Hmph. While we get stuck combing through bookkeeping accounts, he gets to get pissed on company time," Nigel said to Blythe with mock indignation.

"Oh, we're not going to get pissed," Harry defended. "We're just experimenting with the effects of spells on Muggle beverages. I don't think it will be nearly as fun as it sounds."

Draco got up from his desk and joined Harry at the door. He turned to his office mates and winked.

"Or will it?"

In the conference room, Harry had set up several bottles of different sorts of Muggle beer, plus a few bottles of butter beer. There was also a stack of plastic cups and a bottle opener. More bottles lay in the corner, still in their cardboard cartons.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Draco, removing his robes and rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Harry followed suit.

"I thought we should try the spells on both open and unopened bottles. It may take quite a while to test enough spells thoroughly."

"Best get started, then. Perhaps something simple, like a warming spell."

"Warm beer? That's disgusting." Harry made a face. "The beer is room temperature. Do a cooling spell."

"All right."

"Not that it's necessary. I've used warming and cooling spells on Muggle food before."

Draco's shoulders slumped. "Then why are we doing this? And you didn't mention this before because . . ."

"Because those are the only spells I've tried. Just do it anyway, then we can move on to the spells you've planned."

"Fine." Draco waved his wand over an amber colored bottle. A light frost appeared on the glass. He nodded to Harry to pick it up.

"Don't you want to try it?" Harry asked.

"Mm, maybe the next one."

Harry shrugged, picked up the bottle and held it to his lips. He took a few swallows. "Icy cold. Are you sure you don't want to try it?"

Draco pursed his lips, then sighed. "I suppose I'll have to taste it at some point." He took a small sip, then a bigger one. "Not half bad."

"Let's move on." Harry slid another two bottles closer to them. He opened one, and left the other closed. "What's next?"

"Well, I had thought perhaps a color changing spell. Though I don't think that would be considered abuse of a muggle item."

Harry waved his wand over both bottles. Draco took the open bottle and poured it into one of the cups. The liquid was bright blue. When Harry opened the second bottle, it was also bright blue.

"Two for two," Draco said. "Wait, you did that without an incantation. Do you do that a lot?"

"It was one of the things I needed to become proficient at in order to be accepted into the Auror program."

"Is that what your meeting with Shacklebolt was about?"

Harry hesitated. "Yes. I'm going to begin the Auror program in a few weeks."

"So that's why you said you wouldn't be in the MoMA department for long. You're moving up in the Ministry."

Harry nodded. "But I'd appreciate if you didn't say anything to anyone. It isn't officially official. And Ron hasn't gotten his acceptance yet."

"Of course." Draco looked into the cup with the blue beer. "Do you think we need to taste this one? It doesn't look appetizing."

"Probably not. We only affected the color, not the flavor. Which spell should we do next?"

"May as well try the Babbling Curse. If it works, at least it's harmless." Draco put a green bottle in front of Harry. "Would you do the honours?"

Harry nodded and waved his wand, this time reciting the incantation. "Which one of us should try it?"

"I'll be the guinea pig," Draco volunteered. He took a swig.

"I think you'll have to take a bigger drink than that," Harry said.

"You're probably right." In a few gulps, half the bottle was gone.

"Well?"

"Nothing," Draco replied. "I'm not babbling, am I?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at all. Maybe you should finish it. Just in case."

Draco did, but he was still able to talk normally. He took advantage of that by asking Harry a question.

"I've been wondering something. Why did you say, the other day, that you weren't good at Potions? I remember you winning the Felix Felicis Sixth Year. Actually, you often made the best potions in the class that year."

Harry laughed nervously. "Yeah, well, I'm ashamed to admit that I cheated that year."

Letting out a mock gasp, Draco urged, "Do tell."

"It's not something I'm proud of. And it had disastrous consequences."

"Now you've got my curiosity piqued."

"I really don't want to talk about it," Harry insisted. "Why don't we get back to the spells?"

Trying to keep it light, Draco continued to cajole Harry. "Come now. I promise I won't tell anyone you're not perfect after all."

"I said drop it." Harry's words came out harshly.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Draco quietly offered an apology. "I'm sorry. I was only taking the piss. I didn't mean to offend you."

Harry sighed. "No, _I'm_ the one who's sorry. I've been meaning to apologize for quite some time."

"For what?" Draco frowned.

"I had been using Professor Snape's old Potions book Sixth Year. Nobody wanted to use the tattered old thing. Ron and I fought for the last new book, but I got stuck with Snape's. Or so I thought. Snape was brilliant at Potions. He made notes in the margins, making adjustments to the directions. That's how I did so well."

"That's not so bad," Draco remarked. "Anyone in your position would have taken advantage."

Harry lowered his gaze. "It wasn't only the potions he made notes about. He had written the name of a curse I had never heard of. I didn't know what it was or how it would affect the target. But I used it anyway and . . . I'm so sorry."

Draco stood, considering Harry's words. It didn't take long for him to realize that Harry meant he had used the curse on Draco. "The lavatory," he said softly.

Nodding, Harry again apologized. "It was the first and last time I used it. Ginny helped me get rid of the book after that."

Hand moving subconsciously to his chest, Draco rubbed a finger over one of the scars he could feel through his dress shirt.

"Please forgive me," Harry begged.

"Potter, we've each done terrible things to one another."

"I nearly killed you. For real. If Snape hadn't known what to do . . ."

"But he did. And I'm fine." Draco removed his hand to draw Harry's attention away from his chest.

"So, you forgive me?"

"I thought it was implied that we'd forgiven each other when you testified on my parents' behalf. Was I mistaken?"

"No."

"All right, then." Draco smiled to reassure Harry. The look he received in return unnerved him a bit. Harry appeared far more relieved than he would have expected. And hopeful.

Redirecting the subject, Draco suggested they continue with their research. For the following hour and a half, Harry and Draco cast spells over many different types of Muggle beers, ales, lagers and stout. They tried a tooth growing curse, a freezing charm, the sardine hex, a hex to make a person break out into song, and the Anteoculatia curse. Draco had to admit it was a disappointment that last one didn't work. He should have thought it extremely humorous to see Harry's hair become a great pair of antlers.

Then again, after so much alcohol, Draco thought it was hilarious when Harry hiccuped.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that none of the spells transferred through the, uh, stuff we drank," Harry slurred.

"Are you certain?" Draco squinted. "Were your teeth always that size?"

"You're totally pissed," Harry laughed.

"So am I," Draco slurred.

Harry laughed again. "I didn't realize you were such a lightweight. Don't you drink much?"

Draco shook his head. "Wine, sometimes. I'm . . . tired. I need to go home."

"You go on," Harry offered. "I'll clean this up."

"Thanks." Instead of leaving, Draco plopped into a nearby chair and rested his head on the table.

Chuckling a bit at this undignified side of his coworker, Harry Evanescoed the mess they'd made, and gathered up their robes.

"Come on. I'll help you." He hesitated, then put his arm around Draco to pull him up. Draco leaned into him, but was able to walk. They made their way to the nearest lift to go down to the Atrium.

"How are you still sober?" Draco asked, his breath tickling Harry's ear.

"I wouldn't say I'm sober. Just a bit tipsy," he replied. "I'm used to drinking Muggle beer. Ron and I like to try different Muggle restaurants. I think their drinks have a higher alcohol content because of the long farm–fermen–fermentation process," he finally got out.

"So you're a lush," Draco breathed on him again.

"I wouldn't say that. I do have a weight advantage over you. I can hold my liquor better."

"Lucky."

Harry led Draco to a fireplace. "Can you get home all right?"

Draco gave Harry a look. "Of course." He paused. "I forget how to use it."

"Oh, that's easy. Just say your address and poof, you're home."

"Got it," Draco nodded.

He stared at the fireplace so long, his eyes began to close and Harry thought he would fall asleep standing up.

"Twelve Grimmauld Place," Harry said. When the green flames whooshed, he pulled Draco through with him.

When they arrived on the other side, Draco said, "My house looks weird."

Harry laughed. "That's because it's my house."

"Oh. Your house is weird." Draco took a few steps and flopped onto the sofa. In mere moments, he was snoring softly.

oOo

When Draco came into consciousness the following morning, he didn't even want to open his eyes. His head pounded, his stomach felt queasy, and something was digging into his back.

He needed a hangover potion, but he dreaded getting up to retrieve it. Then he heard a soft murmur behind him and noticed the weight of an arm draped over him.

Slowly, he opened one eye, then the other. He did not know the room he was in. It seemed a rather dingy sitting room with a sooty fireplace and a worn arm chair.

The something digging into his back moved. He heard the murmur again. And the night before began to come back to him in bits and pieces. He wasn't sure whether he should be disgusted or flattered that Harry seemed to be humping Draco in his sleep.

"Potter." He turned his head and attempted to rouse Harry gently.

Instead, Harry's hand traveled southward from Draco's chest. Draco liked a good shag as much as the next bloke, but he preferred his partners to be awake and aware.

"Potter," Draco said, more forcefully.

Harry's eye flew open. "Fuck." He immediately withdrew his hand. "I mean, I'm sorry." He blushed brighter than Draco had ever seen him.

"Must have been a good dream," Draco smirked as he stood from the sofa.

Harry groaned in embarrassment. But Draco laughed it off.

"Oh, come on Potter. Who doesn't wake up with a bit of morning wood now and again. Especially after a night of drinking. Speaking of which, do you have any hangover potion?"

Trying to cover his semi-erection, Harry rolled off the couch and stumbled to his apothecary cabinet. Luckily, he had enough for both of them. He handed Draco a vial.

"Did you brew this?"

Harry shook his head, and immediately regretted it. He downed his vial, pausing while it cleared the aftereffects of the alcohol.

"No," he repeated. "I bought it at E. M. L."

"Ah, I should have known. They brew excellent quality potions. This one worked instantly. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry watched Draco as he picked up the robes that had been discarded on the floor the previous night.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You're looking at me oddly."

"No. Um, you just . . . normally look more put together. Your hair is a bit disheveled–" Harry shut his mouth quickly. "Would you like some coffee?" He changed the subject.

"Thank you, no. I'm more of a tea drinker. But I'm due at a friend's house later, so I should be off. Thanks again for the potion."

"Oh. Okay. See you Monday."

Draco left through the floo shaking his head. Harry really was still as awkward as he'd been in school.

oOo

The only good thing about Monday for Draco was going to the canteen with his office mates.

He rubbed his forehead. What on earth made him think that? Well, there was the part about teasing Harry. He thought perhaps he'd try a staring contest to see who looked away first. He chuckled to himself. Of course, Potter would look away first. Draco knew it was a game. His game.

Then again, he and Harry still had to work on their little project. So, maybe it would be best to keep things polite. For the time being.

When lunchtime rolled around, Draco headed off with Nigel and Blythe with a little more enthusiasm than he had the week before. The conversation was a bit tedious at times, but Draco was able to add an opinion here and there. His table mates seemed to readily accept him. And he decided that the people at the Ministry were more mature than he had previously given them credit for.

During a lull, he chanced a peek in the direction Harry had been sitting the week before. He was at the same table, but in a different seat. Instead of facing Draco, he was sort of angled to the side. If he wanted to look at Draco, he had to turn his head, and consequently, be more obvious.

Draco, on the other hand, could observe Harry to his heart's content. The Gryffindor would never know unless he turned his head.

As he watched the table, Weasley talked in a very animated fashion. The others laughed, causing him to sit up straighter with pride. Harry must have said something funny as well. Their friends laughed again. But this time Weasley appeared a bit deflated. Granger cheered him up with a kiss on the cheek, though. They all leaned in when Harry spoke again. And Draco found himself jealous that he wasn't in on the secret.

While they huddled closer, Weasley had a clear view of Draco and the two made unexpected eye contact. Draco cursed himself for being the first to look away, but there it was. Besides, it was Harry he wanted to play the game with.

When his curiosity got the best of him, Draco looked back at Harry's table. Weasley jerked his head in Draco's direction and mouthed something to Harry. Draco hadn't the good sense to turn his own head, or glance down at his plate, or preferably, be charming toward someone at his table. No, Draco sat like a deer in the headlights as Harry peered straight at him.

Neither of them moved. Neither looked away. The staring contest wasn't nearly as much fun as Draco thought it would be. But he didn't want to lose.

"Wasn't it, Draco?"

"Huh?" He tore his gaze from Harry.

"Weren't you listening?" Blythe asked. "I was telling them about the time we went to inspect that little pub in Tutshill. Remember? I was saying when we opened the cupboard, the last thing we expected to see was there."

"Oh, right." He glanced back at Harry, but he wasn't looking back. "Right. We thought the Innkeeper was hiding an undeclared stash of imported firewhiskey."

"He was sweating buckets," Blythe laughed.

"What was in there?" one of the others asked.

"A dragon," Draco answered.

"A dragon? In a cupboard?"

"Well, it was a baby," Blythe clarified. "But still, we had to contact the authorities."

While the conversation continued, Draco kept glancing back at Harry's table. For reasons he couldn't fathom, he was disappointed that Harry had never looked back. Unfortunately, Weasley had caught him several times.

 _Good Lord, I certainly hope it wasn't Weasley that let me fuck him in the loo._

After that thought, Draco wasn't particularly hungry and excused himself from the canteen. It was going to drive Draco to distraction until he discovered the identity of his secret lover. And more importantly, what that lover planned to do about their encounter.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's probably getting a little frustrated at this point, as he sees clues to his mystery man's identity everywhere.

Ai Neko Yokai- I enjoyed Draco's moment of panic over Ron, too lol

Thanks to littlesprout, yukino76, Rori Potter, sjrodgers, and cassy1994 for reading and reviewing.

* * *

oOo

By Wednesday morning, Draco still hadn't talked to Harry about the results of their experimenting. Though he was loathe to face Weasley again, Draco decided to pay Harry's office a visit. He walked down the hall and knocked on the partially closed door.

"Come in," Neville called. "Oh." He didn't seem particularly happy to see Draco standing there. But neither did he seem annoyed.

Frowning a bit, Draco scanned the tiny room. "Harry isn't here?"

"No," Ron answered. "He's . . . busy."

"I see. Could you let him know I popped by? We need to finish up the work we've been doing."

Neville snickered. "Work?"

"I know it may not be the most important job around here, but someone's got to do it."

"Sounds like a hardship," Neville giggled again.

"Neville," Ron warned.

"What? I'm just saying, I wouldn't mind if part of my job was to get plastered with Hannah Abbott, eh?"

Ron pursed his lips. "I'll tell him you stopped by," he said to Draco.

Though he was somewhat suspicious of Ron and Neville's behavior, Draco nodded and simply said, "Thanks."

He nearly bumped into Harry coming from the opposite direction as he made his way back to his own office.

"Were you coming from my office?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we need to talk about our next move."

"Our next move?" Harry blinked.

Raising his eyebrows, Draco said, "In the regulation process?"

"Oh. Right."

"Do you think we've done the necessary research or should we try other forms of alcohol? Personally, I believe if the spells didn't work on one type, it shouldn't work on another. What do you think?"

Harry appeared to considering his options. His thumb subconsciously raised to rub his lower lip.

"We ought to try some more. Just to be safe."

Instead of addressing Harry's suggestion, Draco asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you seem . . . apprehensive. Did I behave badly in my drunken stupor?"

"No, not at all. My office mates have been taking the piss. A bit too much."

Draco smiled. "Longbottom did allude to the fact that he didn't consider having a few pints on the job to be work."

"Is that all he said?" Harry asked.

"Basically. It was in jest. My skin is a bit thick to be offended by that."

"Good." Harry licked his lips. "So, should we continue the research?"

"May as well." Draco leaned forward and lowered his voice. "As long as they're willing to pay us to drink, I say we go for it."

"I, uh, I'll get the liquor again," Harry offered.

"How about if I provide some food? I think part of my problem was drinking on an empty stomach."

Harry nodded. "All right. Tomorrow afternoon?"

"Can't. Thursdays are inspection days, remember?"

"Oh, I didn't realize it was every Thursday," Harry said.

"Yes. Blythe and I have quite a few establishments to keep tabs on. No pun intended," Draco chuckled.

Harry smiled. "Keep tabs. That's funny."

Draco shrugged. "I try."

"I didn't think you were known for telling jokes."

"I can't really take credit for–" Draco's brow furrowed.

"What?" asked Harry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you _couldn't_ be funny. I just meant you were always so serious in school."

"Oh."

"But you were quite amusing last Friday."

"Amusing?"

"Charming."

"Charming?" Draco's brows rose.

At that point, Harry was getting flustered. "I mean witty."

"You're sort of a hoot yourself, Potter. I look forward to Friday."

Draco continued on to his office, thankful Harry couldn't see the grin on his face. Harry's comment about him not being known for telling jokes was close enough for Draco to consider it more evidence that perhaps Harry had been his secret lover. The fact that Potter continually put his foot in his mouth whenever he was around Draco only solidified it.

When he returned to his office, only Blythe was there.

"You look like the cat who ate the canary," she said.

"Not yet. I'm still playing with him."

"Ooh. Who are we talking about?" She leaned forward as Draco closed the door behind him and sat at his desk.

"I can't be certain, but I've been gathering evidence as to the identity of my . . . masked _friend_ from the gala."

"And? You know who it is?"

"Like I said, I can't be certain. If I tell you, you can't tell a soul. Not even Nigel."

She drew her fingers along her lips to mock-zip them shut. "Who is it?"

"I think there's a strong possibility that it's . . . Potter."

She leaned back in surprise. " _Harry_ Potter?"

"Well, how many other Potters do you know?"

"What makes you think so? Is he even gay? I've never seen him with a man. Not that I've paid particular attention to him or anything."

"The man at the gala said he was still in the closet, so it could literally be anyone based on that information. A few things Potter has said have given me pause. Not to mention the strange way he acts around me."

"You and he have had a turbulent past. Couldn't he simply be nervous about being around you again?"

"I suppose. But when I suggested we do some experimenting, he blushed."

"What kind of experimenting were you talking about?"

"Casting spells on Muggle beer. But the look on his face . . ." Draco grinned. "He looked as though I'd just propositioned him. And he was considering it."

"Don't you think that's a bit of a stretch?" Blythe questioned. "I think maybe you just want it to be him."

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I haven't given him a second thought since I came to work here."

"It seems to me you're giving him second thoughts now. Third and fourth thoughts as well."

"All right. Maybe none of that is evidence per se. He did call me charming, though."

She smiled. "Well, I think I'd be giving someone who called me charming second thoughts too."

"He said he meant witty," Draco pursed his lips. "Perhaps he simply spoke out of turn. I can't really figure him out. Sometimes he appears quite confident, like at meetings and such, or talking about Ministry business. Other times, he's falling all over himself like a tongue tied school boy."

Draco rested his chin in his palm.

"From here, it looks as though you're the one who finds _him_ charming."

He glanced over at Blythe and sighed. "He _is_ Harry Potter after all."

A large grin grew on Blythe's face as she got back to work. Draco took a few more moments to daydream before getting his inspection certificates in order for the following day.

oOo

Friday afternoon, Draco made sure to have his paperwork in order by three o'clock, in case Harry came by early. It was ten minutes before three when sat with his desk cleared, appearing somewhat eager.

"You can't be finished for the day," Blythe said.

"I'm not. I'm waiting for Potter so we can practice spells on the Muggle drinks again."

The corner of her mouth lifted. "So that's the reason for the crisp, new shirt and tie."

"Shut up," he said, but had no bite. "Clothes make the man. If I want to move up in the Ministry, I need to dress the part."

"And the haircut is coincidental, I suppose?"

"It was getting shaggy," he defended. "I doubt anyone but you noticed anyway."

She snickered. "Oh, I don't think I'm the only one who noticed."

"Meaning?"

"Let's just say I've seen Bert Rogers walk by the door a number of times today."

"And what makes you think that has anything to do with me?"

"Woman's intuition." She raised her eyebrows and nodded her head toward the door.

Harry appeared in the doorway holding a large paper grocery bag.

"You all set?"

"Take me away," Draco said. He turned to Blythe. "We'll be a while, so I won't see you later. Have a splendid weekend."

"You too," she waved. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

" _Is_ there anything you wouldn't do?" He winked and followed Harry out.

Once again in the conference room, Harry set up the liquor in a similar manner. Instead of plastic cups, though, he brought shot glasses.

"We don't want to be drinking big glasses of whiskey," Harry chuckled.

"Don't we?" Draco smirked.

"I thought perhaps you ought to stick to the wines, since that's what you said you normally drink."

"Don't think I can handle the whiskey?"

"No offense, but you didn't handle the beer all that well," Harry said, then bit his lip.

Draco snickered. "I suppose you're right."

They decided to take turns casting spells and sampling the drinks. Draco would curse the hard liquor that Harry drank. And Harry would curse the wine and champagne for Draco.

"Are you really only giving me a shot of wine?" Draco huffed. "I'm not a child."

"But there are several to try. If you have a whole glass, that's as much alcohol as a bottle of beer."

"Well, then at least a half of a glass," Draco pouted. "It's quite good."

"We're not here to drink for pleasure," Harry reminded him. "One of us has to be sober enough to make it to the floo network."

Draco laughed. "Or we could simply spend the night here."

Harry blushed. "Let's just keep going."

It took much longer to test out the hard liquor and wines that Harry brought because they kept pausing to nibble on some food. Draco was thankful, as it helped him keep a clearer head. That, and the fact that Harry was keeping him to less than half a glass per spell.

Harry, on the other hand was getting wasted quickly. Despite eating, and claiming he was used to Muggle liquor, he had to stop casting curses for fear of actually hexing Draco rather than the drink. He insisted he could keep drinking though, so Draco kept casting.

Harry held a shot of vodka, on which Draco had cast an Immobulus, to his lips.

"I–I can't," he said. He dropped it back onto the table, spilling a bit.

"It's all right," Draco assured him. "There's no reason to think it will work anyway. Not one of the others did. It's time to wrap this up."

"Thank you." Harry sat down and closed his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier you wanted to stop?"

"I didn't want you to think I was a pussy," Harry mumbled. "I'm not a pussy. I'm a dick."

Though buzzed, Draco was still mainly in control of his faculties. He giggled at Harry's declaration. "I didn't think you were a pussy."

"Do you want to see it?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "See what?"

"My dick."

Though reasonably certain that Harry wouldn't remember the things he was saying and doing, Draco remained a gentleman.

"No, Harry. You keep that to yourself for now."

"For now? Do you want to see it later?"

Draco stopped cleaning up and leaned closer to Harry. "I would only want to see it when you're sober. But I would definitely like to see it later."

Harry gazed up at him from his seat. "You're so lovely."

"Thank you." Draco straightened up. "So are you. When you're not sloppy drunk, that is."

Draco waved away the things Harry brought and coaxed Harry toward the lift. At one point, Harry began singing a love song and clutched at Draco's clothing.

They made it to the fireplaces without too much trouble. Draco considered bringing Harry to his home, then remembered the address Harry used. He called it out and pulled Harry into his sitting room.

"Where's your bedroom, Potter?"

"Oh, no. I'm not ready for that," Harry slurred.

"I'm going to put you to bed, you fool," Draco laughed. "You need to sleep this off. I hope you have an extra hangover potion."

Figuring the bedrooms were upstairs, Draco led Harry up and found a room with a bed that was neatly made.

"This one will do," he said.

He hoisted Harry onto the bed and covered him up, clothing and all. Before he closed the door behind him, Harry had passed out completely.

On the way downstairs, he noticed the portraits hanging on the walls that he hadn't noticed the first time.

"I know this house," he said to himself. "Why does Harry live here?"

He shrugged, then took the floo back home. He would have to ask Harry about it on Monday.

oOo

"Morning Potter," Draco nodded as he and Harry stepped out of adjacent fireplaces Monday morning.

"Oh, hello," Harry gave a half-hearted wave.

"And how are you feeling today?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Me? I'm great. I was wondering about you because you were as pissed as I've ever seen anybody on Friday."

Harry scratched his head. "Yeah, I don't really remember too much after I stopped casting hexes. Did you get me home?"

"It was the least I could do," Draco said.

They got in the lift with several other people. Harry glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention to their conversation.

"Thanks for that," he whispered.

"My pleasure." Draco gave a small gasp. "I've been meaning to ask, how is it you're living in Great Aunt Wallburga's house?"

"Great Aunt? Oh, I forgot that you're related to Sirius. He left me the house. I've been living there since I left Hogwarts."

"Oh. And you haven't thought of redecorating or something?"

"I felt a little funny about it. I didn't want to get rid of all of Sirius' family heirlooms."

"You don't have to get rid of his things necessarily. But you might want to spruce up the place," Draco suggested. "You must have some difficulty entertaining there."

They stepped out of the lift and walked toward their respective offices.

"Yeah, I don't do much entertaining," admitted Harry.

"Well, perhaps you could if you had somewhere nice to bring your . . . dates."

Harry's face flushed slightly.

Before walking into his own office, Draco called, "Let me know when you're free to work on that new regulation to the Intoxicating Beverages Guidelines."

Harry stopped down the hall in front of his door. "It'll have to be sometime this week."

"All right. Just tell me when and I'll clear some time. Any day but Thursday."

"Right."

Draco was about to go inside when he heard Weasley say, "You going to stand there gawking all day?"

He looked back, but Harry was no longer in the hallway. He wondered if Weasley was talking to Harry or someone else.

oOo

Tuesday and Wednesday had Harry and Draco working in the Ministry records room, getting the wording just so on their new regulation regarding Muggle alcoholic beverages. As long as they were at it, they included Muggle food.

To Draco's disappointment, Harry didn't let slip any more comments about finding Draco attractive. He figured it had been the alcohol talking mainly. However, even in a drunken state, a straight man wasn't going to offer another man a peek at his naughty bits.

While Harry was putting the final flourishes on their new document, Draco glanced around at the others doing research or writing their own documents. An attractive redhead woman gave him a smile. He didn't know her, but was reasonably certain she had been on the right side of the war. Most of the others appeared to be concentrating on their task, and didn't notice him. One man looked up and furrowed his brow. Apparently, some people didn't like to be stared at.

"How's this?" Harry asked, sliding the parchment toward Draco. Though he'd just written it, Harry leaned in to read along with him.

"That's got it," Draco said, after finishing. "I think we're ready to present."

Harry looked up at the large mantle clock. "It's too late today."

"Hm. And I have inspections tomorrow. It will have to wait until Friday."

"Actually, I have meetings with Shacklebolt and several other department heads the next two days. You'll have to present on Friday alone."

"But this was a joint effort."

"Can't be helped."

"I'll make sure your name goes on for credit," Draco assured him.

"Thanks."

"No. Thank _you_. I wouldn't have been able to do this all on my own. To be honest, I'm not certain how it would have gone with either Weasley or Longbottom. You and I appear to make a fairly good team."

Harry grinned. "It was my pleasure."

The clock struck five o'clock, signaling the end of the work shift.

"Oh, I've got to go. Meeting Ron and Hermione for supper," Harry said.

"Go on. I'll take care of all this." Draco gestured to the books and parchments they had laid out on the table.

"They can wait," Harry said.

"Nonsense. It's the least I can do. I'll let you know how the presentation goes, yeah?"

Harry nodded. "See you." He gave a half wave, then turned to walk out.

Draco noticed him glance back over his shoulder at least twice before going through the doorway.

A voice nearby startled him. "Ah, there's the book I was looking for."

Draco turned, finding a handsome young man picking up one of the books.

"Sorry. I haven't had a chance to put it back yet."

"No problem. I heard a rumor that you're writing some new legislation regarding Muggle Artefacts. But I thought you worked in Intoxicating Substances."

Draco's brow drew together. Like many faces at the Ministry, Draco had seen his before, but didn't know his name, or what department he worked for. One of the many hazards of being antisocial. The young man, however, seemed to know not only who Draco was, but where he worked, and that he was writing a new regulation.

Picking up on the fact that Draco was at a loss, the man held out his hand. "Hugh. Hugh Buckwalter. Improper Use of Magic."

"Draco Malfoy." He took the hand and shook.

"I know," Hugh laughed.

"Of course you do," Draco muttered.

"I didn't mean anything by it. You were in the papers a bit a few years back. That's all."

"Oh."

"Actually, I'm curious about what you and Harry Potter were working on exactly."

"I'm not really at liberty to say just yet. I won't be presenting until Friday." Draco paused. "But I am curious as to how you found out we were writing new legislation."

"I've got a friend in Wizengamot Administrative Services. He picked my brain about curses and Muggle items, particularly food and beverages. I couldn't help him much, as I deal more with underage magic. But it aroused my interest. I asked around, but nobody knew much."

"I see."

"Anyway, I'm working on my own new regulation and was looking for this." Hugh waved the book in front of Draco. "I'll take it if you're finished with it."

Draco shrugged. "Saves me the trouble of putting it away myself. Thanks."

"No problem," Hugh smiled. "Maybe we'll run into each other again."

As Draco watched Hugh Buckwalter walk away, he wondered if there was more to the story. He shook his head. He couldn't suspect every man that said more than two words to him of being his anonymous shag. However, Draco couldn't help himself. Every time he was certain it was Harry, someone else would give him pause. It was driving him crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**No one has complained, but I figured I'd take the opportunity to point out that this timeline isn't cannon as far as Harry becoming an Auror. Apparently, he really became an Auror right away, not three years after working in the Ministry and working his way up. But, whatever. Also, he obviously didn't get back together with Ginny in this version.**

 **sjrodgers23 & cassy1994- Don't worry. Draco, and you, will find out for sure who his mystery man is soon enough**

 **IWishIWasFunny- Welcome back! I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic**

 **Thank you also to Rori Potter, yukino76, littlesprout, and Ai Neko Yokai for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

oOo

While waiting for the owner of the Pewter Tankard to produce his accounting books, Blythe questioned Draco about his progress with his mystery man.

"I'm really no closer to figuring it out," he lamented.

"No one has come out and admitted it to me. Although, I have noticed a bit more attention directed towards me from several men."

"Draco, darling, I think that's the key word."

He gave her a questioning look.

"You're just _noticing_ it. But, believe me, the attention has always been there."

"You're mad."

"And you're oblivious,"

The Tankard's owner approached them with a satchel of parchments to sift through. It took a couple of hours for them to reconcile the numbers and give the okay for a license renewal. By then, Draco was ready to go home and start preparing for his presentation. He dearly wished Harry would be there with him, in case the Wizengamot had questions regarding Muggle beverages and foods, of course. Draco tried to convince himself that it was because Harry had the expertise in that area, and there was no other reason for Draco to require his presence.

It couldn't possibly have been because Draco couldn't shake the expression on Harry's face as he gazed up and told him he was lovely.

At home, once he'd had supper, arranged all his and Harry's parchments in order and drafted his presentation, Draco had time to think. It was still driving him mad that he couldn't figure out who he'd shagged at the gala. But it was more than that. He regretted his impulsiveness. And not only because someone out there was holding blackmail material over his head.

The old Draco, the one who felt invincible, wouldn't have cared. He would have felt entitled to take a man in the loo, and then bragged about it later. Or maybe he just would have tried to convince himself that was true. Screwing someone in a Ministry lavatory was only the latest in a long string of regrets. At least this one was likely to only get Draco hurt.

As he sipped a butter beer to wind down, Draco thought about what Blythe had said earlier. Was Draco really the one keeping himself from fitting it? He'd always assumed light witches and wizards held a grudge. After all, it was his family home that played host to the Dark Lord and his followers. Surely, people didn't forget that quickly.

Harry certainly didn't seem to hold it over his head. And according to Blythe, Bert Rogers didn't either. And what was that other bloke's name? Hugh. If Draco wasn't mistaken, he was flirting with him in the records room. Then again, his mystery man was none too happy about having spread his legs for the likes of Draco Malfoy.

He shrugged. "Can't please everyone," he said to himself.

He decided to concentrate on the positive. The butter beer had made him a bit sleepy, and when his head hit the pillow, Draco fell into a pleasant dream-filled sleep. In it, he was surrounded by handsome men all vying for his attention. However, it was the man with the piercing green eyes, just out of reach, that caught Draco's attention.

oOo

Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway to Draco's office at the end of the day on Friday. He was debating walking away when Draco looked up from his desk.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He smiled. "After all, you've helped me create a new regulation that will be beneficial to many witches and wizards."

"Not exactly a life or death situation," Harry replied.

Draco snickered. "No, but getting shit-faced in their own home is important enough to some."

Harry smiled, relaxing a bit. "Well, then, how about celebrating?"

"Celebrating?"

"Yeah. Um, I thought maybe we could, um, go out. To supper. And maybe grab a Muggle drink in honour of the new statute."

The corner of Draco's mouth rose. It almost sounded as though Harry was asking him on a date. However, Harry had never actually said he was gay. Then again, there was the bit where Harry frotted against Draco in his sleep. He also called him lovely and offered to show Draco his dick.

Perhaps Harry truly wanted to put their past in the past and become friends. He'd been awfully accommodating recently.

"All right. The Muggle beer wasn't all bad. And some of the wine was actually quite good."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You sound surprised. Some Muggle things are even better than ours. I may even let you try some of their liquor."

"I'm game. Are you free tonight?"

"Tonight? Um, yeah, sure."

"Great," Draco grinned. "Just let me finish filing these papers."

He went back to what he was doing for a few moments, then realized that Harry was still standing in the doorway watching him.

"Is there something else?" he asked.

Startled, Harry shook his head. "No. I'll, uh, just change out of robes."

He quickly withdrew, leaving Draco to wonder what was going through Harry's mind. Was the invitation meant to be a date? Or was it merely what Harry said it was, a celebration of a job well done?

After a speedy change of his own clothing, Draco was in the hallway, closing the door to his office. Harry approached, dressed in Muggle type street clothes.

"So, where to?" questioned Draco.

"I was thinking about a small Muggle restaurant not too far from my flat. Is that all right? Or we could go someplace you're more comfortable."

"Well, I suppose if I could drink Muggle, I may as well eat Muggle. Lead the way."

They made their way down the lift toward the main entrance to the Ministry. Many employees had already gone home, or wherever they were headed on a Friday night. Harry and Draco strolled out onto the street unnoticed.

"It's a beautiful evening," Draco commented, looking up at the sky. The sun was beyond the horizon, bathing the clouds in hues of orange and purple.

"It's a bit of a walk from here. Is it all right if I take you as a side along?"

"Of course."

Hooking his arm gently around Draco's, Harry disapparated them away.

oOo

"If you don't find anything appealing, we can go somewhere else," Harry offered.

Draco closed his menu and laid it on the table.

"Harry, why are you second guessing yourself?"

"I'm not," Harry frowned.

"Then what would call it? Since we've gotten here, you've offered to go along with what I want, rather than sticking to your own decisions."

"I thought it was called being polite."

Harry pursed his lips, appearing genuinely hurt. Not the way he used to look when Draco insulted him when they were children. That was more a look of defiance. If Harry was truly attempting to offer friendship to Draco, the least he could do was accept it.

"You're right. I'm sorry. But if I'm the only one getting my way, how am I going to get to know you any better?"

Harry's eyes widened. "You want to get to know me better?"

"Isn't that the point of this dinner? Wasn't that the point of the Masquerade Gala?"

"Oh. I suppose so. Although, I don't know if that was truly necessary."

"You don't think it's necessary for those of you that had the sense to fight on the right side to be more forgiving of those of us on the wrong side?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Harry took a breath. "I meant, I don't think there are the same hard feelings there once were. The hard core followers are all either in Azkaban or dead. The rest of you have found your way into the general wizarding society. People like you and Ms. McAllister have been accepted at the Ministry."

A server came by to take their order, giving Draco a chance to think about what Harry said.

"What can I get for you dears?"

Harry looked to Draco.

"Why don't you order for both of us, Harry. I trust you."

With renewed confidence, Harry said, "We'll have the Beef Wellington for two. Sides of mash and peas. And two dirty vodka martinis."

"Sure thing, luv. Back in a jif."

"What?" Harry asked when he noticed Draco smiling at him.

"That was more like you, how you are at work. That's the Harry Potter who's being promoted to Auror."

"I guess it's common knowledge by now."

"Rumors fly faster than owls at the Ministry. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you. Ron is moving up as well. We'll be partners."

Draco grinned. "I feel safer already," he teased. "So tell me about this dirty drink you ordered for us. It sounds naughty."

Harry laughed. "It's just a martini with olive juice in it. Have you never had a martini?"

"I normally stick with butter beer or wine to get a buzz. Or fire whiskey, if I'm in a mood. Don't second guess yourself," Draco insisted. "I can see it on your face that you're already regretting the order."

"If you don't like it, feel free to order something else," Harry said.

It was an acceptable compromise.

Harry told him about other Muggle foods and beverages he'd had, which was a lot, since he'd grown up that way. Fascinated as he listened to Harry, Draco lost track of time. When their food and drink arrived, he'd nearly forgotten they were there to eat.

"Hermione and I enjoy taking Ron out to different Muggle restaurants to make him try new things. He's usually a good sport. But when Hermione tricked him into eating sushi, he nearly gobbed it right back up," Harry laughed.

Draco bit his lip. Again Harry had said something that reminded him of his anonymous romp in the loo. Could that have been the reason Harry had been so kind and accommodating toward him lately? Perhaps he felt badly for rejecting him and was attempting to make up for it.

"I don't know what sushi is, but this Beef Wellington is outstanding."

"I'm glad you like it. I notice you haven't taken more than a sip or two of your martini though."

"Not because I don't care for it," Draco explained. "It's a bit stronger than what I'm used to and I don't want to lose my head."

It may have been his imagination, but he could have sworn he heard Harry groan. He shook his head. Harry had been nothing but polite the entire evening. He gave no tangible confirmation that he was interested in anything more than friendship.

After mentally berating himself, Draco relaxed and enjoyed the rest of the evening. They learned a few personal things about each other, though the conversation remained light. When the check came, Harry insisted on paying. Draco offered to pick up the check the next time. If there was a next time.

They stepped out of the restaurant into the cool, crisp night air.

"Thank you," Draco bowed his head slightly. "You've widened my horizons to new Muggle experiences."

"You're very welcome." Harry licked his lips and glanced up the street. "My, um, house is this way."

Jerking his head in the opposite direction, Draco said, "Mine is this way."

"Oh. Okay then. Um, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Draco turned and began walking down the sidewalk toward his home. He'd not gotten twenty steps when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, having only a moment to register that it was Harry standing in front of him before his mouth was covered by warm, smooth lips.

He not only let Harry kiss him, he kissed back.

Harry suddenly pulled away. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he said, breathless.

"You have?"

"I thought it was rather obvious."

"Actually, you're a bit hard to read. There were times I was certain you were flirting with me. And other times I thought it must have been my imagination."

"It wasn't my imagination that you kissed me back, was it?"

"No," Draco grinned, convinced this time that Harry had been his secret loo lover. "Would you like to come back to my flat?"

"Yes," Harry replied without hesitation.

He hooked his arm around Draco's in preparation for apparation. He didn't let go once they arrived in Draco's sitting room. Harry took advantage of their close proximity and kissed him again. He tried his best to deepen it, but Draco pulled away.

"Would you like some wine?"

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure? It's Muggle. Someone gave it to me last year but I've never had the nerve to try it," Draco said as he walked toward the kitchen area.

Watching Draco's perfectly round arse as he walked made Harry's mouth dry. "On second thought, wine sounds great."

A fluttering sound behind him caught his attention. He approached the cage and pulled a treat from the box next to it. The owl gently took the morsel from Harry's hand and cooed.

"You have a beautiful owl. It's a horned owl, yeah?"

"Yes," Draco called out. "He's quite intelligent. And gentle, despite his menacing appearance."

Walking toward Harry with two wine glasses in hand, Draco chuckled, "Well, he's no Kneazle."

"Do you have a Kneazle as well?" Harry asked, taking one of the glasses.

"No." Draco's brow furrowed. "I was making a joke. Don't you remember?"

Harry shook his head, took a deep breath, then downed the wine in one gulp. "You didn't ask me here to talk about pets, did you?"

"No." Draco sipped his drink, then put both his and Harry's glasses on the side table.

Immediately, Harry was on him. This time, he wouldn't be denied. His tongue pushed its way into Draco's mouth, not that Draco was resisting. Harry's hands threaded through Draco's fine, blond locks, massaging the back of his head.

Draco felt relaxed and reveled in the attention. He felt Harry's other hand make its way down to his arse and squeeze, then pull their hips against one another's. Harry moaned when their cocks pressed together.

"I want you so badly, Draco."

"I want you too."

Stepping back, Draco began to seductively unbutton his shirt. His eyes never left Harry's, who had begun to follow suit. Harry's lustful gaze made Draco even harder, but there was something else. The former Gryffindor kept licking his lips. He appeared nervous.

When their shirts were discarded, they moved on to trousers. Draco swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his own, letting them fall to pool around his ankles. He gracefully stepped out of them and waited for Harry to catch up.

But Harry's fingers fumbled, and it was then Draco noticed just how much they were shaking. Not simply trembling, they shivered as if Harry was freezing.

Draco stepped forward to help. He wrapped his hands around Harry's. Harry was breathing so heavily, Draco was afraid he may pass out.

"Are you all right?"

"A–a bit nervous is all," Harry tried to laugh it off.

"What happened to my bold lover from the gala?"

"What?"

"You weren't nervous before. You were rather pushy, in fact."

"Before when?" Harry questioned.

"When we shagged in the loo. At the Masquerade Gala."

Scowling, Harry told him, "I wasn't at the gala."

Draco released Harry's hand and stepped backward. "What are you saying?"

"I was babysitting my Godson."

"It wasn't you. I thought . . . I thought you were trying to make up for . . ."

"For what?" prompted Harry.

"For giving me the brush off when you found out who I was."

"But it wasn't me. I didn't do that." Harry bit his lip. "You shagged someone in the loo, and you didn't even know who it was?"

Draco opened his mouth, then closed it. When Harry put it that way, it sounded lewd and reckless. Which, he supposed it was. But he had gotten to know the man a little bit beforehand. And besides, there was nothing wrong with commitment-less encounters. Everybody did it. Didn't they?

By the look on Harry's face, however, perhaps he didn't. If Draco had to put a label on Harry's expression, he would have said _crushed_.

Instead of addressing his own indiscretion, Draco had a question for Harry.

"If it wasn't you feeling guilty for rejecting me, then why have you been so nice to me lately?"

Harry's jaw dropped. The crushed look intensified. "You think I was only being nice to you to get a shag out of it?"

Suddenly, Draco felt dirty, and not in a good way. He felt he was missing something important, but couldn't figure it out just then. The blood was only beginning to return to his brain.

Slowly, Harry put on his shirt and began to button it, causing Draco to feel even more exposed in his boxers. He was confused. Moments ago, Harry was as hot and bothered as he was. Draco was fairly certain a good fuck was in their immediate future. He didn't understand what made Harry change his mind. He thought it was a bit of a double standard for Harry to admonish him for having a quick screw with someone else, but it was okay to do with Harry.

"What did I do wrong?" asked Draco.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault for not realizing how different we are."

"Because I'm a Death Eater and you're a savior."

Harry scoffed. "Because you're only looking for a good time. And I'm . . ."

After Harry disapparated without even finishing his sentence, Draco sat on his sofa, rehashing the evening in his head. They'd had a pleasant meal, did some flirting and nearly ended the evening with a bang. He was surprised to find that Harry wasn't his mystery man but that shouldn't have brought their time together to a halt. He hoped they had been slowly progressing toward a physical relationship anyway.

Draco scratched his head. What was Harry going to say? Resting his head on the back of the sofa, he closed his eyes and pictured Harry's face when he realized Draco had recently screwed someone else.

Even if the evening had been an official date, Harry's reaction seemed disproportionate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, it seems most of you are shaking your heads at Draco's bad judgement, or bad luck, depending on how you look at it. This chapter picks up Monday after the disaster dinner.**

 **Thanks to Guest, yukino76, bekito7, Rori Potter, sjrodgers23, and cassy1994 for reading and reviewing**

* * *

oOo

"Hello?" Fingers snapped in front of Draco's face.

He flinched back. "What?"

"I know you're resting on your laurels, but some of us have to actually work today," Blythe joked.

"Fine, give me the list of due inspections. I'll take care of it."

"What's your problem? You should be riding high. Distributors are clamoring for licenses. Wizards and witches alike are excited by the prospect of not having to venture out into the Muggle world for their partying needs."

"Yeah, well, there's more to life than partying," Draco grumbled.

"Uh oh," Blythe snickered. "What happened?"

"I found out something about my mystery man."

She gasped. "You found out who he is?"

"I found out who he isn't."

"Oh, so it's not Potter? Bad luck."

"But I was even more certain it was him when we went out Friday night. I was even giving hints that I knew he was my masked lover. He played it so cool. Or so I thought. Right when I had him where I wanted him, he told me he wasn't even at the gala. He was horrified to hear that I screwed someone I didn't even know."

"So, you've been thinking–hoping–he was your man. He turns out not to be him. And you're disappointed."

"Of course I'm disappointed. Harry left, and now I still have to figure out who my mystery man is."

"Why? It sounds to me as though you have someone right in front of you who isn't afraid to show himself. Why would you still be interested in the prat who let you walk away?"

Draco laughed humorlessly. "My choices are the one who let me walk away or the one who walked away from me. Either way, I sense a familiar theme."

"There are more than two men in the world," she pointed out. "Go out and find someone else. Someone better."

He stared blankly at her. "Someone _better_ than Harry Potter?"

"I see your point," she snickered. "But still . . ."

"The worst part is that I think I'm more disappointed that I somehow hurt him than I am that we didn't shag."

"Oh Draco, you've got it bad." She patted his hand from across the desk. "And you're not denying it. So why aren't you going after him?"

"He thinks I'm a slut. You should have seen his face when I admitted to shagging in the loo."

"Can you count how many lovers you've had?"

"Of course."

"Then it's not too many," she laughed. "It's when there are too many to count that you're in trouble."

"Something tells me Harry doesn't share your philosophy."

The expression of pity on Blythe's face was more than Draco could handle. Fortunately, a knock on his door drew his attention.

It was David Pembroke from the Foreign Affairs and Sports Department. Draco couldn't imagine what he was doing lurking about their hallways. Several people had stopped by to show support for Draco's new Muggle Beverage statute. Perhaps he was there to do the same.

"Hello Blythe," he smiled. "Malfoy." He nodded. "I was wondering if I could borrow you for a moment?"

"For what?" she asked.

"Oh. Not you."

Draco glanced up, surprised. "Me?"

"Yeah."

"All right." Draco rose slowly then followed David to an empty office down the hall.

"What's this all about?"

David cleared his throat. "I, um, I'm not normally this forward. But with all the attention you've been attracting with your new regulation, I figured I'd better make my move."

"Sorry?"

"Before someone else snatches you up."

"I'm not following."

David stammered a bit before continuing. "I'm interested. In you." He glanced around to see if anyone was nearby.

"Oh." Draco was flattered, but had never previously given Pembroke a second thought.

"I was wondering if you'd perfected that stamina potion," David winked.

Draco's mouth began to hang open, stopping himself before it became too unbecoming. Very few people knew about the potion he had been working on. "So, are you interested in the potion or me?"

"Both." David swallowed. "I was hoping for a . . ."

"A shag in the loo?"

David became flustered. "Here? Goodness no."

"Then what was it you had in mind?"

"Something a bit more personal."

"Are you all right? You keep looking around as though you don't want to be seen with me."

"It isn't that. Well, I suppose, yes, it is that," David backpedaled. "I'm not exactly out yet."

Though he couldn't understand why wizards still felt it necessary to hide their sexuality, Draco nevertheless respected the man's feelings regarding the matter.

"Perhaps you'd be more comfortable in a Muggle setting. I know of a decent Muggle restaurant."

"Oh." David straightened up. "You want me to go to supper with you?"

"Isn't that what you were implying? It is somewhat customary, don't you think?"

"Of course. Of course. This Friday, then?"

Draco nodded. "I'll meet you in front of the phone booths at six-fifteen."

"Blimey, that was easier than I thought," David grinned. "I look forward to Friday."

Strolling back into the office, Draco had mixed feelings. He'd finally found out who his secret lover was. But it was more than a bit of a disappointment. However, he thought he should at least give the man a chance. And now he was obligated to spend time with David Pembroke, who wasn't the most suave of men. Draco inwardly cringed recalling the repeated grunts, groans and curses flying out of the man's mouth as he came all over the loo floor. The prospect of a possible shag didn't even inspire him.

Unfortunately, it wasn't David that Draco truly wanted to shag. His thoughts wandered back to Harry and the passionate, deep kisses they shared in his bedroom. His cock strained against his trousers. Briefly, he considered slipping into one of the more rarely used loos. But in the end, Draco decided that was what had gotten him into trouble in the first place.

"How long are you going to make me wait before you tell me what David wanted?" Blythe asked.

"He wanted a date."

Her brows drew together, then raised, then drew together again. "David? I wasn't aware that he's gay."

"He's not out yet, so keep your lips zipped. And if our conversation is anything to go by, I'm fairly certain he's my mystery man."

"I never would have guessed."

Draco snickered. "That's exactly what I said. To be honest, I was thought he was straight, considering he's alway chatting up the ladies."

"Well, unless you're the quickest draw around, and I'll be supremely disappointed if that's true, you didn't take him into the loo again. Is it because of Harry?"

"No. Harry has made it clear that I am not his type. I'm going to take David on a proper date, and see what happens."

"Maybe you and David will hit it off, and live happily ever after."

He scoffed, "I'm not holding my breath there. But I've got more of a shot with him than Harry. He's not even in our hallway anymore. Once he's finished with training, they'll give him and Weasley overnight hours. They always give the newest employees the shit hours."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, you need to get over him. I can't stand this whinging version of Draco. I want my cocky, sexy office mate back." She grinned.

"I have been a bit of a pussy, haven't I?"

"Yes. Snap out of it. It's Potter's loss."

"Quite right."

oOo

Friday at six-fifteen, Draco gave his appearance one last check. He wore a pale blue dress shirt and lavender tie under a grey cashmere jumper. Dark grey trousers and dress shoes completed the ensemble. He put a stray hair back in place and prepared to apparate back to the Ministry to meet Pembroke.

He found himself inexplicably enthusiastic about his date. He had been on his fair share. But Blythe's encouragement had Draco thinking that perhaps there was a chance for a relationship with David. After all, they got on well at the gala. And they were certainly sexually compatible. He only had to convince David to come out. Draco did not want to have some sort of hidden liaison. He was ready for a mature relationship.

David appeared nervous as he approach Draco on the street. He glanced about and turned his head away from most people.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get out of here."

Draco took hold of David's arm and disapparated them to the only Muggle restaurant he knew–the one Harry had taken him to.

David took a deep breath.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked.

David nodded but the rest of his demeanor betrayed him.

"You know, men go out to supper with men. And women go out to supper with other women. People don't always assume they are a couple. You need to relax."

"You're right." David tried to smile.

Once inside, when no one pointed and called them homosexuals, David relaxed. Draco considered ordering the beef Wellington for the pair of them, but decided that was a bit too morbid. He let David choose his own food.

They made small talk until the food arrived. Though, David kept talking about Draco's flat– a not so subtle hint that it was where David would like to go once supper was over. Draco continued to try and steer the conversation toward more personal subjects.

As luck would have it, three familiar faces entered the restaurant, and sat at the table kitty corner to Draco and David's. David had his back to the door, so he didn't see Ron, Hermione and Harry walk in. He did, however, notice the expression on Draco's face as _he_ saw them walk in.

"Oh, Merlin. What's wrong?" David asked.

"Nothing." Draco tried to compose himself.

"Don't tell me nothing. It's written all over your face. It's someone you know. Gods, it's someone we both know. We should leave."

"David," Draco kept his voice low. "Leaving now would accomplish nothing but bringing attention to ourselves. Let's enjoy our dinner. We'll leave when we're ready. Besides, we haven't had much time to get to know one another yet."

"Get to know one another?"

"I mean, more personally. I'd like to know more about you. For instance, what's your family like? What sort of hobbies do you have?"

"Why do you need to know about my hobbies?"

Draco put down his utensils. "Isn't that how this works? We go out, we talk, we get to know each other better, we decide if we want to pursue things further."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying we're not going–" David lowered his voice. "We're not going to shag? I thought that's why we were here. I take you out to supper, then we shag."

Draco sat and blinked several times. "As in, an exchange?"

"Well, yeah. I'll be happy to pay for supper. I'll even throw in pudding."

Draco sat dumbfounded. He felt more than just a little foolish. It didn't last long. He moved straight to furious.

"Just to be clear, so there's no misunderstanding," he began. "You'll cover my dinner expenses in exchange for sex."

"Yes. Totally," David answered, oblivious to Draco's sarcasm or his rage.

"In other words, a business arrangement."

"Yeah. What's the problem? I heard you shagged, er, someone at the gala without even getting supper first."

Draco clenched his fists. "So, _someone_ told you I was an easy lay and you want in. Who? Tell me who."

David glanced around. "You're getting a bit loud."

"Oh, you're worried about someone hearing me?" Not only did Draco not lower his voice, he raised it.

"Draco," David whispered. "People are looking."

"You know, David, I have been insulted and humiliated quite a bit since the end of the war. I have been called a coward, a weakling, a criminal and a villain. But I have never been called a whore. And I am not going to be called one now."

"Shut up, you stupid slag. Everyone is watching."

"I don't give a rat's arse if everyone in this restaurant knows you're trying to pay me for sex." Draco stood, tossing his napkin onto his plate. "I will not be degraded. And you can go fuck _yourself_."

It took every ounce of strength for Draco not to look at Harry as he passed their table. Unfortunately, he did catch Weasey's eye. The man sat with his mouth agape. Draco vaguely heard Granger, or perhaps she was Weasley by then, telling him he looked like a cod and to close his mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Harry rise from his chair. He could not get out of the restaurant quickly enough.

Once out, he immediately disapparated to Diagon Alley in search of a drink or two to calm his nerves. His entire evening couldn't have gone more wrong. And Harry was there to witness his humiliation.


	7. Chapter 7

**May the 4th . . . be with you**

 **Poor Draco. Maybe it was Karma biting him in the arse. I think he's learned his lesson. Maybe things will be looking up soon. I decided to post a day or two early because I know you're all dying to know what happened next. lol**

 **CaelynAilene- I get the feeling most people feel Draco is in the wrong, but you are on to something there.**

 **Ai Neko Yokai and yukino76- I couldn't let Draco be a shrinking violet. He's a realist, and regretful, but he's nobody's fool.**

 **cassy1994- your wish is granted**

 **Lykeos- you're right about going back to square one. Draco won't discover his mystery man in this chapter, but he will find out eventually. And thank you for the super kind words.**

 **Guest- you understand social cues better than you think ;)**

 **Thanks also to Rori Potter, sjrodgers23, mizz-sunshin3, gypsywitch19, bekito7, and littlesprout for taking the time to read and review!**

* * *

oOo

Draco dreaded gong into work on Monday. There were far too many people he wanted to avoid. He arrived early and kept his head down all the way into his office. Blythe and Nigel had not yet arrived, so he made some tea and sipped it at his desk until more people started to come in.

"Morning Draco," Nigel said as he virtually bounced his way in. "How was your weekend? Mine was fabulous."

"Good for you," Draco mumbled.

"Uh oh." Blythe was walking in and heard him. "I take it your date didn't go well?"

"You had a date?" Nigel asked.

"Apparently not." Draco sighed. "I thought it was a date. He thought it was a business arrangement."

Nigel frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means he thought what other people around here probably think. I can be bought."

"Oh, Draco," Blythe said. "He didn't offer you money, did he?"

Snorting, Draco replied, "No, he thought supper was enough. Oh, and he was willing to throw in pudding."

Nigel sat and bit his lip. "Is that bad, though? I mean, I took a bird out on Saturday, and we shagged afterward. Merlin, do you think she thinks I was just paying to fuck her?"

"No. I don't know. Ask _her_ ," Draco suggested.

"Be right back." Nigel got up and left the office, presumably to make a floo call.

"So, what happened?" Blythe asked after Nigel left.

"I was actually looking forward to a date. David obviously wasn't my first choice, but there it was. I was willing to give it a go. I dressed up. I took him to a decent place. By the way, I was going to pay, since I technically asked him out."

"But he didn't think it was a _date_ date."

"No. He thought it was payment in advance for fucking. It turns out he isn't my mystery fuck after all. Someone merely told him about me, so he thought he'd get in on the action. I turned him down, rather loudly, and stormed out. Oh, and I forgot to mention, Potter and his friends had a front row seat to all of it."

Blythe gasped. "Harry was there? Did he say anything?"

"No. I avoided looking at him and left straightaway." Draco grunted in disgust. "I still can't believe he had the nerve to attempt to buy me."

She pursed her lips. "What about when you were going to shag Harry after he paid for your supper?"

Draco glared at her. "First of all, Harry and I never even talked about shagging beforehand. Secondly, I thought he was the man from the gala. And besides, he made the first move."

"Yes. So how is that so different from what David was expecting?"

"It's completely different." Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why? Because you have feelings for Harry, and not David?"

He pursed his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes. Why not go to Harry and explain all that?"

"Right. I'm going to simply tell him that even though it appears I'll fuck for money, I'll fuck him for free because I like him. He already knows I was reckless at the gala."

"But surely he understood that you turned David down at the restaurant."

"On the outside, it must look like there's a pattern of me screwing men I don't know very well, sometimes for money. That's probably what Harry thinks."

"Then set him straight."

"We've got work to do," Draco said, ignoring her suggestion.

He kept himself busy all morning, especially with restaurants and pubs now applying for additional certificates to serve Muggle beverages. Occasionally, Blythe would try to bring up the subject of Draco's love life, but he headed her off each time. Before he knew it, it was lunch.

"You go on ahead," he said to Blythe and Nigel. "I've brought mine."

"But you always come down on Mondays."

"Please, just let me be." He looked up at the two of them, giving a small smile. "I'll get over it. And I'll join you next week. For now, I need a bit of wallowing time to myself."

"All right. Can we bring you back some pudding?" Nigel offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

After they left, Draco took out his copy of the Prophet. He read a few boring articles while he ate, then leaned back in his chair. Having gotten up early that morning, he was tired. He closed his eyes, intending to take a short nap.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, a throat cleared.

"What?" Draco opened his eyes and sat up in an attempt to appear as though he hadn't been napping.

"I didn't see you in the canteen. I wanted to see if you were all right." Harry stood in the doorway.

"Fine," Draco answered. He had difficulty looking him in the eye.

Nodding, Harry opened his mouth to say something, then closed it.

"Is there something else?" Draco asked.

"No." He started to leave, then turned back. "I think what David did was awful."

Draco lowered his head. "Yes, I suppose you heard everything that was going on. I shouldn't have raised my voice."

"You had every right to be angry."

Draco shrugged. "I didn't make it very clear what my expectations were when we went to dinner. It's as much my fault as his."

"Your expectations? The fact that he'd expected you to, to _put out_ . . ."

"The way you did?"

Harry's mouth fell open. He had no retort.

"Look, I'm certainly not judging you. I wanted you as well. And I would have followed through if you hadn't left. But it isn't quite fair to hold David to a different standard."

"But you and I didn't try to pay for it. It was . . . spontaneous."

Draco nodded. "True. And by the way, please don't repeat any of this," he requested. "He's not out yet and I don't want to be the cause of any more embarrassment. I trust your friends will also keep it to themselves?"

"Even after what he did, you're concerned about his reputation?"

"Outing someone who isn't ready is no small thing. I don't want that responsibility."

"You're a better man than I."

Draco laughed out loud. "Harry Potter, I don't think _any_ man is a better man than you. I'm certain the entire wizarding world would agree."

"Yeah, well, the entire wizarding world didn't listen to me give David Pembroke what for."

"Sorry?"

"After you left, I sort of . . . gave him a piece of my mind."

Draco groaned. "I wish you hadn't done that."

"I had to. He was treating you like a piece of trash. I couldn't leave it alone."

"Why not? It's not as though I have a stellar reputation as it is. And now he probably thinks . . . what if figures out you're gay and tells?"

Harry's brow drew together. "So what if he does? It's not a secret."

"It isn't?"

"I haven't made any sort of announcement, but I'm not hiding it either. Ron and Hermione have known for a long time. And Neville, and Shacklebolt. Hell, loads of people at the Ministry know. I'm not worried about that."

Sighing, Draco said, "That's a relief. Now I can put all this business behind me, if it's all the same to you. Good luck in the Auror program."

Harry didn't move. "What if it isn't all the same to me?"

"I don't follow."

"Don't I get a say in whether or not your business with me is finished?"

"Why would you _not_ want it to be finished? You said yourself, we're too different."

"We were just starting to get to know each other, as adults. I was too quick to judge." Harry walked closer. "I'd like to try again. And I think you would too, but you're too proud to admit it."

Draco smirked. "You know me better than you think you do."

"Come out to supper with me again. On a date, though. Not as a business celebration."

"You're serious?"

"Absolutely." Harry's words were certain, his face told another story. He stood nervously waiting for Draco's answer. As if there was a chance the man would say no.

"All right. I'm free this weekend."

"I don't think I can wait that long. How about tonight? After work. We'll meet in the Atrium."

Draco nodded. "See you then."

Harry was quick to leave, almost as if he was afraid Draco would change his mind if he lingered.

oOo

At five o'clock, Draco neatly stacked his papers into two piles on his desk. He took off his robes and put a maroon jumper on over his dress shirt. He ignored Blythe's comments about dressing up for someone. His official date with Harry was off limits. At least until he could tell his office mates that it turned out well. If not, he would keep it to himself.

Down the lift and into the large open area of the Atrium, Draco strode with more confidence than he had since the last time he and Harry went out. He spotted Harry off to the side, waiting. Draco took the time to observe the man as he slowly approached.

Several times, Harry smoothed out his hair, straightened his tie and checked his breath in his hand. When he finally spotted Draco coming toward him, he stood straighter and smiled.

"You showed."

"This is the way out," Draco smirked. "I didn't have much of a choice."

Harry's expression fell.

"I'm joking. Of course I showed."

"Oh," Harry chuckled. "Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere you'd like to go is fine." Draco paused. "Perhaps not that same Muggle restaurant though."

They stood in front of a fireplace together. Harry grabbed hold of Draco's hand and pulled him in. They came out on the other side at Brews and Stews Cafe in Diagon Alley.

"Did you mean to come here?" Draco asked.

"You don't like this place."

"It's not that," Draco assured him. "It's very . . . public."

"And?"

The corner of Draco's mouth rose. "And nothing. It's perfectly fine."

They were seated in a cozy corner booth and handed menus. Draco ordered a butter beer.

"I'll have one as well," Harry said.

"Order what you like. Just because I'm a lightweight, doesn't mean you can't drink."

"I don't like to drink too much on a weekday anyway."

The server nodded and took off.

"I have to say, I'm surprised to hear that you're so open about being gay. I would think there would be rumors, or blabbing past boyfriends."

Harry blushed. "To be perfectly honest, I haven't really taken anyone out so publicly before."

"I feel honoured."

The server brought drinks and took orders, leaving the pair some time for uninterrupted conversation. Draco asked Harry similar questions to the ones he asked David. However, Harry enthusiastically answered, and asked his own. They barely acknowledged the servers as food arrived.

Much to Draco's relief, the two of them hadn't run out of things to talk about by the time pudding was served. He had learned that though Harry hadn't traveled much for pleasure, he enjoyed the beach and collected shells and pebbles. Harry, Ron and Hermione went out at least twice a month together to try something new, whether it be an exotic food or an activity none of them had ever experienced. Draco enjoyed the anecdote about Hermione's panic attack during a Muggle hot air balloon ride.

"But didn't she realize that she could simply disapparate if there was any trouble?"

Harry laughed. "That was what Ron kept saying. Eventually, she calmed down, but she vowed never to do it again."

"I've never done anything like that," Draco said.

"I'll take you," offered Harry.

"But you've already done it. I wouldn't want to make you do it again."

"I enjoyed it. It's much more relaxing than flying. Don't get me wrong, I love the thrill of flying. But the balloon ride was . . . well, it would have been romantic if I hadn't been with Ron and Hermione."

When the bill was laid down on the table, both men reached for it.

"I asked you out," Harry pointed out.

"But I said I would get the bill the next time we went somewhere. I insist."

Draco picked it up, keeping it out of Harry's reach, and fished some galleons out of his pocket to cover the cost of their meals as well as a tip. When the server came by again, he handed them directly to her.

"Keep the change," he smiled.

With nothing left to do, the pair got up from their seats and walked out of the cafe.

"Would you, um, like to come to my place?" Harry asked, once they were out in the Alley.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I wouldn't want you to feel obligated because I paid for your supper." Draco smirked.

"I don't."

"Maybe not. But I'm still the person who screwed someone I didn't know in a public loo."

"I know. I also know now that was out of character for you."

"And what about the fact that I was ready to bed you after our date? Well, technically, it wasn't even a date."

Harry frowned. "Are you trying to talk me out of this?"

"No. I want you to be certain."

"I _am_ certain."

Draco gave him a lopsided grin and nodded. Harry took him by the arm and disapparated them.

Looking around once they'd arrived, Draco blinked several times.

"What did you do?"

"What? Oh, heh heh," Harry laughed nervously. "I sort of spruced up the place a bit."

"A bit?"

There were new, brighter coverings on the sofa and arm chair. The carpeting appeared freshly cleaned and most of the clutter that had been there before was gone. While the room didn't look cheery, it was a hell of a sight better.

"I'm not sure what to do about that god-awful tapestry," Harry said. "I tried to clean it, but there are several burn marks. And it's simply hideous."

Draco frowned. "This is my mother's family tree."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you simply take it down?"

"Because . . . I thought . . . it might be important to you?"

"To me?" Draco scoffed. "If Great Aunt Wallburga was still alive, I'm certain she'd burn my mother and me off the tapestry as well."

"Oh."

"Harry, you didn't redecorate because of what I said before, did you?"  
Harry blushed. "Well, you were right. It was a rather dreary place to bring someone."

Stepping forward, Draco grinned. "Someone?"

"Or, you." Harry looked away.

"I don't know about someone else, but I didn't come here for the decor."

"What did you come here for?"

"You."

Draco took another long step, closing the distance between the two. After a moment's hesitation, he leaned forward and kissed Harry gently. Harry's hands gripped his hips, then moved to his back, encircling Draco in a tight embrace.

The kissing became more intense until Draco pulled back.

"Are you certain this is what you want?"

"Absolutely."

"Good."

Instead of resuming the snogging, as Draco thought would happen, Harry took him by the hand and led him up the stairs to a bedroom.

Draco barely had time to glance around before he was pushed onto the bed. Harry climbed on top of him carried on the snogging.

They kissed leisurely, exploring each other's mouths slowly and deliberately. Hands roamed over one another's bodies, massaging and squeezing.

Harry gasped when Draco popped the top button of his jeans, but made no move to stop him. As he pulled the zipper down, Draco could feel Harry's body tense. But again, Harry allowed him to do as he pleased. It pleased Draco to remove Harry's clothing completely.

With each article of clothing Draco peeled off, more of Harry's body was revealed. Draco liked what he saw and took care to show his appreciation by placing a kiss on every new part of exposed skin.

Down to just his pants, Harry shivered when Draco mouthed his cock through the cloth.

"Are you going to take me?" Harry's breath was ragged. And though he assured Draco that he wanted him, there was uncertainty in his eyes.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes . . ."

"Then I'd better get out of these clothes," Draco smirked. "Would you mind helping me with that?"

Draco thought he was being playful, but then Harry's expression turned serious. He watched as Harry fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and it took long minutes simply to divest Draco of it.

As Harry's fingers ghosted the skin on his chest, Draco could feel the slight tremor in them.

Again attempting to be playful, Draco said, "I don't recall ever making someone tremble before. Do I make you nervous?"

"Not you, no."

"Oh. But you _are_ nervous?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied, moving to unfasten Draco's trousers. He had just as much difficulty there.

"Harry." Draco stopped him. "What's wrong? If you don't want to do this, we don't have to."

"No. I want to. It's . . . I've never . . . actually done this before." Harry closed his eyes against his embarrassment.

After a moment or two of silence, Draco spoke. "You're a virgin?" He regretted making the crack about being a Muggle drink virgin early on. No wonder Harry had looked at him oddly at the time.

"I know. I'm a bit old to be so inexperienced."

Draco chuckled lightly. "I'd hardly call twenty-one a bit old for anything."

"I've never even had my hands on another man. Or the reverse," Harry admitted.

"Hm. No wonder you thought so little of me when you found out about my indiscretion at the gala." The hint of Draco's smile dropped. "We shouldn't do this, Potter."

"What? Why not?"

"Clearly, you've been saving yourself for someone special. Don't waste it on me."

"You _are_ special."

"You know what I mean."

"Was your first time with someone special?" Harry asked.

"Not really," Draco told him. "It was someone from Hogwarts I ran into a few months after my parents' trial. I had known him for years, but . . . he wasn't particularly special to me. Then again, I wasn't holding out the way you are."

"I'm not holding out. I simply haven't had the opportunity to shag anyone."

Skeptical, Draco scoffed, "You haven't had the opportunity? I'm sure men and women alike have been throwing themselves at you since the end of the war."

"Yeah, but I didn't want any of them. They only wanted me because I was famous."

Draco smiled again. "Like I said, you're holding out for someone special. You've waited this long, you should wait until you're in love or something," he said sincerely, even though he was likely talking himself out of a much needed sexual release.

"What if I am?"

Draco sat up quickly. "What if you are _what_?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Harry stared.

"Potter. Harry." Draco's expression softened. "You can't possibly be in love. Not with me. It's only been a few weeks of–

"Not for me," Harry interrupted.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Blushing, yet committed, Harry continued. "I've . . . I've had sort of a crush on you for months."

Draco sat up all the way. "Explain."

Feeling vulnerable, Harry sat and drew up his knees, mostly to cover his near nudity.

"When you first came to the Ministry to work, along wth several other former followers, I was furious with Kingsley. I couldn't understand how he could trust any of you."

Draco snorted.

"So, I sort of took it upon myself to keep tabs on all of you. After a couple of months, I realized you weren't a threat. All of you did your jobs well. You kept out of trouble, and I didn't see any evidence that any of you were doing dark deeds. Shacklebolt reprimanded me when he found out what I'd been doing."

"It didn't occur to you that the Ministry itself was doing the same thing?" Draco questioned. "You have no idea the rigorous process we went through simply to be hired. Then we had to submit our wands for inspection at the end of every day. Not that I blame the Minister. We all deserved it."

"Yes, he told me. So, I gave up my surveillance. Mostly." Harry laughed nervously. "I still crossed your path naturally, and I continued to observe you. But I was seeing you in a different light."

"I always wondered why you tried to make small talk with me. Was it because you had a crush?"

"I began to find you very attractive." Harry rolled his eyes at his own awkwardness.

Draco couldn't help smiling at that. "But you never let on. Why didn't you say anything?"

"You hated me. Why would I ever think you'd be interested in me?"

"You greatly underestimate your own attractiveness. And I don't hate you. Obviously. On the contrary, I've grown to like you very much."

"But I didn't know that. And I always got tongue-tied around you, I couldn't even be sure what I said. Ron and Neville took great pleasure in my humiliation."

"Wait, they know and they're okay with the potential of you and I as a couple?"

"I think they're tired of hearing me lament my unrequited crush."

Draco leaned forward, his face only inches away. "It isn't unrequited."

Harry took in a deep breath. An involuntary moan escaped when he exhaled.

"But that's not the same as love." Draco sat back. "I still think you should wait."

"But . . ." Harry pouted. "I want to. I want _you_."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you too. Why don't we take it one step at a time and see where it leads?"

"All right." Harry sounded disappointed. He stretched out his legs and started to get off the bed.

Draco grabbed his arm. "That doesn't mean our date has to be over. If you'd like, I can help you with your first problem."

"Which problem is that?"

"Didn't you say you've never had your hands on another man?"

"I did."

"How about if I graciously allow you to practice on me?"

Harry laughed. "Very gracious."

"I'd be willing to reciprocate, of course."

Harry laughed harder, until Draco began to stroke his arm.

"I'm trying to be winsome, but I'm actually serious." Draco gave a small smile. "Maybe you're not ready for even that yet."

"Yes I am. I'm so ready for that."

Draco reached out for Harry's hair, then slid his hand around the back of his head. He pulled Harry to him, kissing him hard. Harry reciprocated, threading his fingers through Draco's hair. To save time, Draco undid his trousers and pulled them off, along with his pants and sock–all in one go.

Harry's mouth watered at the sight of Draco's stiff, pink cock. He let Draco take his hand and place it around him.

"How does that feel?" Draco asked.

"Big."

Laughing lightly, Draco answered, "Flattery will get you everywhere. Give it a squeeze. Play with it however you'd like."

Harry licked his lips and watched while he pulled up the shaft, then back down. Draco groaned his approval. Emboldened, Harry continued until he found a rhythm that, by his moans, pleased Draco.

"Is this good?" Harry asked unnecessarily.

"You're doing fine. It's just like wanking yourself."

"No, it isn't," Harry panted. "This is so erotic. I don't think I've ever been this hard."

"Me neither. I don't know which I'm enjoying more– the fact that you're stroking me off or the look on your face as you're doing it." Draco let his head fall back.

After letting Harry experiment with different grips and rhythms, he took Harry's other hand and brought it to his chest. "I'm ready to cum. This will put me over."

Harry rubbed one of Draco's hard nipples, causing him to cum immediately. He came in short bursts of nearly clear liquid, over and over. Draco groped for Harry's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Fantastic," he grinned. "Are you certain you haven't done that before?"

"Just on myself."

"Then you're a lucky man to have such talented hands. Now let's see how my hands compare."

He fisted Harry's cock, making the former Gryffindor squeal. His body was tense, but Draco wanted him relaxed, except for the one part. He kissed him again, but leisurely, slowly lowering him onto his back. He managed to place a pillow under Harry's head, all while stroking him gently. The sounds Harry made had Draco rising once again, but he concentrated on pleasing Harry.

Harry's body tensed again. His toes curled and hips pushed up into Draco's hand. Draco knew it wouldn't be much longer before Harry came and he wanted it to be memorable–different from wanking by himself. While stroking with one hand, he massaged Harry's bollocks with the other. Still not enough though. Harry could play with his own sac while he wanked. Draco leaned over and licked one of Harry's nipples. It was always a favorite of Draco's, so it followed other blokes would like it as well.

Harry's back arched suddenly.

"Oh fuck." He lifted his head to watch Draco's tongue flick over his hardened nub. "No wonder you like that. I'm going to cum."

He tossed his head back into the pillow.

"Oh, Draco." He gasped and let loose a long, thick stream of cum across his abdomen. His cock pulsed in Draco's hand.

When he opened his eyes, his pupils were blown wide, full of emotion. So much so that Draco could almost believe Harry actually was in love with him.

"So much better than I imagined," Harry panted.

"Did you imagine me doing that to you often?"

Harry blushed. "More than I care to admit."

"Don't be embarrassed. I find it flattering."

Smiling, Harry closed his eyes again and lay back, reveling in the afterglow. Draco hovered over him, watching. Had Harry truly been harboring a crush on Draco for months? It would explain a great deal.

He thought back to conversations that felt forced and awkward as they walked through the Atrium. Harry hadn't needed to say a word to Draco. Indeed, he had gone out of his way.

Draco remembered the first time he visited the office Harry shared with Ron and Neville. The blush he had mistaken for annoyance or anger– perhaps it was embarrassment. The other two busied themselves so Harry would have to be the one to work with Draco. Is that what was happening? Were they in effect, pushing him toward Draco?

He remembered another snippet, of Neville commenting that he'd enjoy getting paid to get pissed with Hannah Abbott. The two of them were an item as of recently. And then Ron asked Harry if he was going to stand there gawking all day. Was he gawking at Draco?

The evidence added up. Harry had feelings for Draco, seemingly well before they began working on the Muggle beverage guidelines together. Harry's friends knew about it, and apparently, they had no objections.

Harry opened his eyes. The adrenaline rush of lust was gone, but the emotion was still there.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You're frowning. Having second thoughts?"

"No," Draco replied.

Uncertainty crept across Harry's face. It seemed only Draco had that affect on him.

"I'm not having second thoughts," He assured Harry. "I was only thinking about how we got to this point. Several weeks ago, I would have said it was highly improbable, if not impossible. And yet . . ."

"Here we are. This is where I want to be." Harry sat up. "But I have to be at the Ministry early tomorrow. Actually, for the next few months. Training."

"My schedule hasn't changed. We'll work around yours."

"Tomorrow then?"

Draco chuckled. "Anxious, are we?"

"Yes. There are so many new things I have yet to experience, and we've only done two."

"All right. Tomorrow for supper? You can expose me to some new Muggle take away, and I'll expose you to the joys of what my fingers can do."

Harry bit his lip and shook his head.

They dressed and Harry walked Draco out to the fireplace where he could floo directly home.

"I'll set the wards to allow you back through. Shall we say half-six?"

"I look forward to it."

Harry leaned forward slightly. He was rewarded with a good night kiss deep enough to keep him thinking about Draco until the following evening.


	8. Chapter 8

**Feeling a tiny bit dejected after getting few responses to that last chapter. I had a little trouble with the site myself, and I got notifications of some past reviews 9 days after they were posted. So, I'll chalk it up to that lol**

 **Thanks to TheQueenHarleyQ98, mizz-sunshin3, and yukino76 for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

oOo

In the morning, Draco used his floo as usual. He walked through the Atrium as he usually did. Glancing around at the faces, he looked for Harry's. Not his usual habit. At least it wasn't before he first stepped foot into Harry's office a few short weeks prior. He felt a flutter in his belly as he anticipated seeing his new lover.

Suddenly, he remembered Harry saying that he had to report to the Ministry early for training. Feeling a bit foolish, and hoping he didn't look as dreamy-eyed as he felt, Draco continued on to his own office. A pleasant surprise awaited him there.

"Hello, what's this?"

On his desk lay a single red rose.

Blythe grinned. "Looks like you have a secret admirer."

"I don't think it's much of a secret," Draco retorted.

"Oh, so you know who it's from?" asked Nigel.

Draco sighed. He'd have to tell them sooner or later.

"If you must know, I had a date last night with Harry." He paused. "It went _very_ well."

Sitting down at his desk, Draco moved the rose aside and picked up the first license renewal request on top of the day's pile.

"That's all? Oh, Draco, you've got to give us more than that," Blythe complained.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"Hmph."

"Oh, jeez," Nigel said. "And I told you I shagged the girl I took out last weekend."

Blythe rolled her eyes. "Who cares? We don't even know who she is. But this is about Harry Potter. I want details."

"Well, you won't get them from me," Draco replied, not even looking up.

Giving up for the time being, Blythe began her work for the day. Draco was lost in thoughts of the evening before. He fingered the velvety petals of the rose and smiled to himself. It was just like Harry to make a sappy gesture of affection. Draco tried not to notice that the color of the rose represented love. Perhaps Harry simply liked the color. Draco, after all, only knew that fact because of his mother's interest in gardening.

Despite the fact that Harry thought he was in love, Draco certainly wasn't prepared to acknowledge that.

The morning dragged on and Draco only managed to complete about half his usual amount of work.

Nigel stretched his arms over his head. "Finally, lunch time. Want me to bring anything back for you Draco?"

"Actually," Draco rolled his shoulders, "I believe I'll join you."

"But it's Tuesday."

"Im aware of that."

Smirking, Blythe asked, "Hoping to run into someone in the canteen?"

"Shut up."

Draco followed his office mates down to the canteen, the butterflies in his belly squirming wildly. When had he gotten to the point of quivering like a school girl at the prospect of seeing a lover? Sure, he'd had a few relationships. None lasted very long. All had been mostly physical and quick to burn out. None had him anticipating even a glimpse of his lover with such fervor.

His mood immediately dropped when he caught sight of Harry's usual table– minus Harry. He noticed Ron was missing as well.

"Bad luck," Blythe whispered.

Waving her off, Draco said, "His lunch time is probably different due to his new schedule. It's not as though I won't see him tonight."

He queued behind his coworkers, more crestfallen than he wanted to admit.

Once they sat down to eat, and the conversation flowed, Draco tried to let go of his disappointment. He added a comment here and there, and even laughed along with everyone else at Nigel's social awkwardness.

He was just beginning to feel at ease when he spotted Bert Rogers a few tables away staring at him. When they made brief eye contact, the man smiled and slightly nodded his head. Draco tried to ignore the man's attention, but he kept getting that feeling of being watched, which he was. Eventually, he became uncomfortable and decide to leave.

"Excuse me." Draco stood and gathered his tray, though he hadn't finished his meal. "I just remembered some paperwork I wanted to finish up."

"What paperwork?" Blythe asked. The glare she received from Draco shut her up quickly.

"Have a good afternoon." Draco nodded to the group, Vanished his rubbish, deposited his tray, and hurried back to his office.

What was is about Draco lately that had men flirting or propositioning him? He wondered if David had spread the rumor he said he heard about the gala. Except it wasn't a rumor. If the look on Bert's face was anything to go by, he'd heard as well.

Draco cradled his head in his hands. How could he have been so daft? His lapse in judgement wasn't enough, he had to go and reveal himself. Now all the leeches seemed to be crawling out of the woodwork.

He picked up the rose and smelled it. The petals were soft on his lips as he soothed himself with it. Closing his eyes, he pictured Harry kissing him. The man's lips were nearly as soft as the petals.

"Glad to see you're enjoying my gift," a voice from the doorway said.

Draco's eyes sprung open and he tossed the rose aside.

"Rogers?"

"Please, call me Bert. We should be on a first name basis."

"You left the rose on my desk? Why?"

"I felt badly about how we parted ways. It was a knee jerk reaction on my part."

Draco's shoulders slumped. "It was you, at the gala. You told David Pembroke. Who else have you told? What are you playing at?"

"Telling David was a mistake. He was only out to satisfy a bi-curiosity."

"What do you want?"

"You, of course. I've been watching you. You're quite well put together. Once I got over the initial shock of having shagged a former follower, I came to appreciate your grace and charm."

"Um, thank you." Draco replied cautiously. He had no idea where Bert's intentions would end up.

Bert rested his hands on the desk and leaned closer.

"So what do you say? I know you turned down David because he was an ignorant prat. But what about me?"

"You want to pay me for sex?"

"Heavens no. I'm not looking for a prostitute. I'm looking for a companion. I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot . . ."

"I'm flattered," Draco lied. "But, I'm seeing someone. And I . . . it's quite serious."

"Oh? That quickly? Or did you cheat on him with me?"

"I didn't cheat. It's something that has been building for some time, I suppose. Just very recently it has turned into something more."

"How recently?" Bert asked.

"Last evening, to be precise."

"So I missed my chance by one day?" Bert lamented.

Draco didn't have the heart to tell him he had no chance regardless of his relationship with Harry.

"I'm afraid so."

Pursing his lips, Bert questioned, "Who is it? Anyone I know? Does he know what you did at the gala?"

"Yes, I've been honest with him. So, if you're thinking you can come between us by telling him–"

"No. I wouldn't do that. I was only curious." Bert paused. "You aren't making all of this up, are you, just to get rid of me?"

"Telling tall tales again, Malfoy?" Harry's voice called from behind Bert.

A broad smile grew on Draco's face. He was powerless to stop it, even knowing he probably looked like a fool.

"I'm an honest man now. Didn't you hear?"

Bert looked uncomfortably between the pair.

"Have I interrupted something?" asked Harry.

"No," replied Draco. "Bert and I were just talking."

"Oh, good. I'm on a quick break and wanted to– where did the rose come from?"

Draco wasn't certain how to answer. He didn't wish to humiliate Bert. However, he didn't want Harry to think he was receiving gifts from another man behind his back.

"Well, I'm not surprised you have another admirer," Harry said. "Just remember that you're mine now."

He walked around the desk , cupped Draco's face in his hands and kissed him soundly.

"Can't wait until tonight," he whispered against Draco's lips. He left the office with a bounce in his step, and Draco quite flustered.

Bert cleared his throat. "Uh, I guess you weren't making it up after all."

"No. I'm sorry."

Bert shrugged. "Oh, well, it was a long shot anyway." He started to walk out.

"Um, Rogers?"

"Yes?" He turned around hopefully.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't mention our . . . tryst to anyone else. I wouldn't want to be a source of embarrassment for Harry."

"No, of course not. I wish I hadn't told Pembroke. But I simply couldn't keep it to myself."

"Will he talk?"

"Not if he knows what's good for him. I'll deny it. And you could tell everyone how he propositioned you. I don't want anyone to know any more than you do. But I'll be kicking myself in the arse for a long time for not taking off my mask."

Draco nodded as he watched Bert leave. His mystery lover could have been someone far worse. Rogers seemed content to put the experience behind him, so to speak. And Draco felt relief at being able to put the matter out of his head.

Putting Harry out of his head was another story.

oOo

Harry's training left him exhausted at the end of the day, forcing him to beg off from getting together with Draco. The rest of that week went similarly, and by the following Friday, Draco was becoming frustrated. Seeing snippets of Harry here and there, if at all, wasn't nearly enough. Every time Harry was able to stop by his office for a moment to say good morning or give him a quick kiss, Draco longed for more. He tried to be understanding.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized.

"It's not your fault. I understand," Draco replied. "But regardless of where you spend your time, you need to eat."

Harry sighed. "It isn't that I don't want to spend my time with you. I'm terrible company these days. You know that. I'm too tired to even talk. Half the time I fall asleep as soon as I get home without eating at all. I don't want you to have to sit there watching me sleep when you're expecting . . ."

"I'm not expecting anything."

They sat in Draco's office, across from one another, Harry taking Blythe's seat. At least Harry had finally admitted the truth about why he kept declining Draco's invitations.

"Well, I would be," Harry snickered. "And I simply don't have the energy to do things properly."

"I could just ravish you in your sleep, I suppose," Draco joked. Luckily, Harry laughed with him. "But seriously, let me bring you supper tonight. I'll force you to eat it, then leave. I promise. No expectations."

Harry smiled. "I'd like that." He glanced at his Ministry provided watch. "I've got to get back. It's Occlumency training second half of the day. Sometimes the mental training is more difficult than the physical."

Draco nodded in agreement. "I'll come 'round about six then?"

"All right."

Blythe entered the office, then began to back out. "Sorry."

Standing, Harry said, "I was just leaving, really. Nice to see you Ms. McAllister."

"Please, call me Blythe."

"Have a good day," Harry said to the both of them as he left.

Draco sighed.

"Boy trouble?" Blythe asked.

"No. Not trouble, other than the Ministry wants to take up all of Harry's time."

"You knew Auror training was intense, didn't you?"

"Yes. Not that I'm ever going to go through it," he scoffed. "Longer hours and working weekends is one thing, but Harry is so exhausted at the end of every day, we haven't gotten together much at all in the past two weeks. It makes for a very slow moving relationship."

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Not in a hurry, but I'd like to make _some_ progress."

"You could always go for a quick shag in the loo during lunch," she laughed. "If the way he looks at you is any indication, I'd say he'd be game."

"That is an experience I don't plan on ever repeating. Besides, our first time isn't going to be–"

Blythe sat up straighter. "First time? You mean to tell me you've been dating nearly two weeks and you haven't . . ."

Draco glared at her.

"Wow, I guess the Ministry really is taking up all his time." She watched Draco shift uncomfortably in his chair. "Unless there's another reason."

"It's . . . I can't tell you."

"Come now, when have I ever told any of your secrets?"

"It's not mine to tell."

"Oh, so there _is_ a reason," she smirked. "Don't make me guess. I might come up with something outlandish."  
He sat silent for a while, then decided maybe he needed to get a few things off his chest rather than hold in his frustrations.

"He's a bit less experienced than I am. We're taking it slowly."

"Ah. Is he making excuses to put you off?"

"No. I believe he is legitimately drained by the end of his day. And he isn't the one who put the brakes on shagging."

Her eyebrows rose. "You're being a gentleman." She sighed. "We need more of those."

"Not shagging is one thing. Not even being able to see him is another. With Harry, it seems he wants all or nothing. He doesn't understand that I simply want to spend time with him."

"But you're seeing him tonight?"

"Yes. Speaking of that, where is a good place to get some Muggle take away? I told him I'd bring supper."

oOo

"Fuck. Did I fall asleep again?" Harry asked, trying to sit up.

"Relax." Draco put down his book and gently pulled Harry back to lean on his shoulder. "I'm not complaining."

"But you didn't come over to listen to me snore."

Chuckling, Draco replied, "You don't snore. You only breathe a bit loudly."

Harry groaned.

"And I came over to be with you. If I was at home, I'd be reading anyway. But this way, I can double as a pillow."

"Draco," Harry complained.

"If you'd rather go to bed, I'll leave. I know you have to work again this weekend."

"Actually, that little nap has given me a boost. And I don't have to be at the Ministry quite as early tomorrow."

Harry turned his head and kissed the side of Draco's neck. When Draco let out a small moan, Harry continued pressing kisses up Draco's neck and jaw until he reached his lips. Draco eagerly returned the kiss.

As they snogged, Draco pulled Harry to straddle his lap. A bit of grinding had them both hard rather quickly. If they continued, they could easily get each other off that way. But Draco had something else in mind, if Harry was up for it. He gripped Harry's hips to still him.

"Are you sure you have the energy for this?"

"Mhm," Harry mumbled into Draco's neck.

"Then I think it's time to cross off another item off your to-do list."

"My to-do list?"

"Of things you have yet to experience with another man."

"Oh," Harry breathed.

Draco reached for the button of Harry's trousers. "May I?"

"Please."

Wasting no time, Draco lifted Harry off his lap and laid him back on the sofa. He popped the button and unzipped the trousers, freeing Harry's cock to rise fully. The wet spot on Harry's boxers gave away just how aroused he was.

"Lift up your hips," Draco ordered. When Harry complied, he pulled off the boxers along with the trousers and tossed them in a pile on the floor. Socks came off next. Then Harry's shirt.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, his voice cracking.

"First, I'm going to admire your incredible body." Draco ran his hands over the firm muscles of Harry's chest and abs.

"What about your clothes? I'd like to admire your body as well."

Chuckling, Draco leaned back and began to strip. "Fair is fair, I suppose. But I'm not quite as fit as you."

Harry reached out to touch Draco's skin as it became more and more exposed.

"I disagree," Harry said. "Your body is quite breathtaking."

"I appreciate the sentiment. But you don't exactly have anything to compare it to."

"I've seen pictures," Harry smirked. "Besides, it's my opinion and I think I'm entitled to it."

"You are definitely entitled to my body. But you first."

Draco hovered over Harry before kissing him. He carefully lay on Harry, feeling his skin on his own. Harry's hips tried to buck up against Draco's, but that wasn't what Draco had in mind. Slowly, he began to leave a trail of kisses down Harry's neck, chest, stomach, and finally, his cock.

Harry gasped.

Swirling his tongue around the tip, Draco took his time teasing Harry. He wanted the man's first blow job to be memorable. He licked up, then down the shaft, enjoying the moans Harry made. When Harry seemed to have gotten used to the light passes of his tongue, Draco closed his lips around his cock, enveloping him completely.

"Fuck." Harry's back arched.

Without breaking contact, Draco gazed up at Harry, who was looking down at him with heavy lids and a gaping mouth. He stared while he moved up and down, sucking and licking. His hands roamed over Harry's taught frame, stopping on sensitive spots. He tweaked a nipple, and fingered Harry's bollocks.

"Oh, Draco. That's . . . I'm . . ." Harry couldn't compose a coherent sentence, so he closed his eyes and lay his head back on the couch cushion. "Fuck."

Draco sped up his movements, wishing he could cum with Harry. But he dare not move his hands from Harry's body in order to wank his own cock. There would be other opportunities for the pair to climax together. At the moment, he was focused on Harry's pleasure.

"Merlin, I'm . . . oh, shit. Draco it's coming. Look out."

Suddenly, Draco's mouth was filled with Harry's thick, salty cum. He swallowed in anticipation of another load, which came shortly after. Draco swallowed three times before Harry was finished.

"Fuck," Harry panted. "That was incredible. But you didn't move. I'm sorry I didn't give you enough notice."

"You did," Draco smirked. "I didn't want to waste it."

Harry, though weak, sat up. "Does it taste good?"

"Not to everyone. I find it gratifying to consume the cum I worked so hard to get out of you. But I enjoy _watching_ a man cum as well. Both are sexy in their own way."

Harry eyed Draco's cock, still stiff and unsatisfied.

"You don't have to do what I did," Draco told him. "I'm more than a bit turned on right now and I haven't wanked since we were last together. Whatever happens, it will be quick."

"I don't know how good I'll be anyway," Harry laughed nervously. "Any advice?"

"Don't try to take too much before you're ready. Unless you have no gag reflex at all." He laughed. "And mind your teeth. Beyond that, enjoy it. Hopefully."

Harry cleared his throat and leaned over into Draco's lap. He appeared to be inspecting the cock before he committed to mouthing it. Draco was about to take matters into his own hands, literally, thinking Harry wasn't ready for this step after all. To his surprise, Harry took it all in one go and pulled up slowly until only the tip was left between his lips. His tongue teased the slit before he slid back down to the base.

"Fucking hell," Draco cursed. Looking down and seeing only the mass of Harry's messy hair in his lap, he ran his fingers through the locks careful not to push Harry's head further down. "I thought you said you'd never done this before."

Harry popped off and looked up. "I haven't. I also haven't much of a gag reflex. And . . . I may have practiced once or twice on a banana."

He blushed and swiftly got back to work.

On another night, Draco may have wanted the experience to drag out as long as possible. On that night, however, his bollocks were turning blue and he was desperate for relief. While Harry's mouth was busy on his cock, Draco ran his fingers over his own nipples.

"Harry, I'm going to cum very soon. You may want to finish with your hand."

Harry let out a muffled no, not only continuing to suck and bob, but speeding up.

Draco gasped then let out a long moan. When Harry sat up, cum was dripping from his chin.

"I guess I wasn't as prepared for that as I thought," he said. He started to wipe it away, but Draco stopped him. "What?"

"Just want to linger on the beautiful sight of you with my cum all over your face." He pulled Harry in for a kiss. It was rough and sloppy and when it was over, both of them had cum all over their faces.

After casting a Scourgify, Harry let out a contented sigh.

"I'm so glad you insisted on coming over tonight."

"I'll have to be more insistent in the future."

"Can you stay?" Harry asked.

"Stay over? Overnight?"

"Yeah. Or not," Harry added at Draco's apprehension.

"It's kind of a big step, isn't it?"

Harry shrugged. "You slept over before."

"Yeah, well, we were pissed and I couldn't remember how to get home. It wasn't quite the same."

"Oh. That's all right. I understand."

"It isn't that I don't want to . . ."

"I said it's all right," Harry reiterated. "It was just a thought. I was so comfortable sleeping on you earlier. You don't owe me an explanation."

Draco wasn't certain he had one. He furrowed his brow. In the few relationships Draco had been in, there seemed to be certain steps that were taken in a certain order, depending on the level of commitment. Sleeping over always fell after shagging. And since they hadn't shagged yet, it seemed inappropriate. Of course, Draco had never actually reached that step of sleeping over at a lover's flat. Harry wasn't the only one experiencing 'firsts'.

Harry got up from the sofa and began putting his boxer shorts back on.

"It's too soon. I get it," he said.

"No, it's not that."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Then why?"

"I don't know. There must be some sort of order to these things, don't you think?"

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't know. But, I didn't think you were someone who necessarily follows all the rules. Unless you have another reason for not staying."

"No."

"Then what's holding you back?"

Draco looked up at Harry. He did want to stay. What _was_ holding him back?

"Nothing. I'll stay."

Harry grinned and held out his hand. Draco stooped to pick up his own pants, then took Harry's hand and let him lead the way to the bedroom.

It was one of the best night's sleep Draco had in a long time.

oOo


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I feel a bit like a spoiled brat after the pity party I threw myself in my last author notes. Thank you all so much for bringing up my spirits. I've been trying to get something going with my original writing and I'm having tons of self-doubt. My Fanfiction friends always make me feel loved!**

 **So, as a reward (I hope you think it's a reward) I've written bits and pieces of the story so far from Harry's point of view. A little peek into what's been going through his mind and some conversations with Ron, who is the best friend ever.**

 **It's rather lengthy, (over 8,000 words) and some of the dialogue is repeated from earlier chapters. Hopefully, it's still enjoyable. The next chapter will resume from Draco's point of view and carry on the story.**

 **CaelynAilene- a double date is a cute idea. Not sure if it will make it into this story, but I'll keep it in mind**

 **Thanks also to Rori Potter, pastlifes, foxie-in-space, yukino76, sjrodgers23, Kaddy 16, bekito7, mizz-sunshin3, cassy1994, Ai Neko Yokai, zammieloverforever, and littlesprout for taking the time to read and review. I do this for you!**

* * *

Harry's POV- from the beginning

A rhythmic knock on the office door startled Harry, and he looked up, confusion on his face. His heart sped up as he stared at Draco Malfoy, standing in the doorway.

"Malfoy?" Neville questioned.

"Sorry to interrupt," Draco began. "I . . . need some help."

Harry glanced at Ron, then Neville, hoping that one of them would volunteer. He felt it would be too obvious to offer himself. Though he had always tried to strike up casual conversation with the man, he worried that he came off as too eager.

"I've got to finish this report," Ron said, while Neville began shuffling papers. Harry waited a moment, trying to catch Neville's eye to encourage him to speak up, but it was clear he had no intention of making himself available.

"I, um, I've got a minute, Malfoy," Harry finally said. He could feel himself blush.

Draco strode into the cramped office, holding out a parchment for Harry to look at. Harry stood to accept it to read. Leaning over his shoulder a bit, Draco read along with him.

"I don't understand. Why bring it to us? Isn't this an Intoxicating Substance issue?" Harry asked. He found it difficult to concentrate, finding Draco unbearably close.

"Yes. Well, no, not entirely. My department issues licensing to wizarding establishments to serve alcohol. But not Muggle alcohol."

"Oh. Then it seems to me that you need to add a regulation to the Intoxicating Beverages Guidelines."

"Right. That's what I was thinking as well. However, I have no idea how to regulate a Muggle item. And I'm not entirely certain if Muggle food and beverages are among cursable objects."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, then frowned. "Actually, I don't know. I suppose they could, since other Muggle objects are. Like turning something into a portkey. Do you really think anyone would curse Muggle food and drink? I mean, the Law Enforcement department doesn't run into a lot of _magical_ food cursing."

"Perhaps that's because there are laws prohibiting it."

Harry scratched his head.

"All right. So, _what_ do you need my help with?" He still wasn't sure why Draco was in his office.

"For starters, I need to know the effects of curses on Muggle beverages. And secondly, I need to know how to write an effective regulation."

Harry looked around. He wasn't going to get any help from Ron or Neville.

"Perhaps I can do a bit of research and let you know, yeah?"

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Draco hesitated. "You look somewhat busy. Typically, the waiting period for a license from my department is two to three weeks anyway. So there's no particular rush."

"No, I'll get on it straightaway," Harry answered and immediately regretted his overly enthusiastic reply.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"We're not really as busy as we seem," Harry laughed nervously. "Now that most of the dark wizards are . . . oh, I, I didn't mean . . ." He let out a heavy sigh.

They stood awkwardly for a moment.

"I should get back," Draco said. "Um, thanks again."

He left the former Gryffindors to make his way down the corridor to his own office.

"What the fuck was that?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"You finally get a chance to work with him and you bring up Death Eaters?"

"I got flustered. It wasn't that bad . . . was it?"

Neville snickered. "Harry, I didn't think anyone could be more awkward than me around his secret crush. But blimey . . ."

" _Your_ crush isn't exactly secret," Ron pointed out. "And you're equally awkward around Hannah."

Harry laughed as Neville pouted.

"I don't know what you're laughing at," Ron said to Harry. "You'll never have a chance with him if you can't let go of the past."

"But I have," Harry protested. "I wasn't talking about him."

"Were you talking about his father?"

Harry hung his head. "Not directly. But I suppose he may have taken it that way. Fuck me."

"Maybe he didn't notice," Neville offered. "You still have to talk to him again. Just try to be more . . . _Harry_ the next time you do."

"Why bother? He hates me. He's always hated me. He only came in here because he needed help. Every time I talk to him as we're coming into work, I feel like I'm bothering him."

"He doesn't talk back to you?"

"He does. But we never talk about anything personal, mostly Ministry business or the weather and such. And it's only a minute or two. I can't seem to keep myself from getting tongue-tied. I come off like such a berk. He'll never be interested in a clod like me," Harry sighed.

Ron and Neville exchanged glances.

"You're not a clod. Far from it," Ron said.

"Yeah, if Malfoy thinks you're a clod, he's an even bigger one."

"You know," Ron began, "you really could find plenty of other wizards. Maybe someone you don't feel so . . . intimidated by."

Harry gave Ron a long, hard look. "And if someone had given you that same advice regarding Hermione?"

"Well, that's completely different. For one, I really am inferior to her. And two, we had been best friends for years before we started dating. At least I could talk to her without falling all over myself."

Harry burst out laughing. Neville couldn't help joining in.

"Okay, maybe I fell all over myself a bit," Ron grumbled.

Sighing again, Harry said, "I know the two of you think I'm barmey for liking Draco, especially after everything that's happened between us. He probably still thinks of me as some sort of rival."

"He was always a bit of a prick."

"I know," admitted Harry. "He's not anymore though. He's a hard worker. And he doesn't even live off the Malfoy money." He rested his chin in his palm. "And he's so fucking hot."

It was Ron's turn to laugh. "All right, mate. We get it. You've got to pull yourself together."

They spent the next couple of hours filling out parchments and filing paperwork. Ron and Harry had gone down to the basement level to pull a few Muggle items to examine. As they were tagging and labeling them, Ron broached the subject of Harry's love life again.

"I think you're right."

"What?" Harry questioned. "Right about what?"

"Malfoy."

"That he thinks I'm a clod? Or that he's hot?"

"No," Ron chuckled. "That he's changed. Not that I've spoken to him much, but he doesn't seem to despise me quite the way he used to. We've actually managed to be cordial. And, well, if you really think you want to pursue some sort of relationship with him, it's okay with me."

"I wasn't asking your permission, Ron. Thanks, though. It means a lot to have your support."

Harry took another item off the shelf and tied a tag to it.

"Not that it matters. I can't get him to pay any real attention to me."

"Maybe this business with the Muggle beverages can be your foot in the door. It could be an excuse to spend time with him, so he won't see you as his old school rival. Just charm the shit out of him."

Harry laughed. "Don't you think I've been trying?" He paused. "You really don't mind? If I were to, by some miracle, get Draco to go out with me, you'd be okay with it?"

"I want you to be happy. That's all Hermione and I have ever wanted for you."

"You haven't told her about him, have you?"

"Nah, I figured I'd leave that up to you, when there's something to tell. But, it might discourage her from trying to set you up with any more of her coworkers."

"I think I'll wait until there's something to tell."

Ron looked at his watch. "What do you know, it's almost lunch. What say we leave this shit here and get it after we eat?"

"All right. I hope there's something good in the canteen today. I could eat a fucking horse."

Joining Neville, Hermione and three of their coworkers, Ron and Harry queued up to get their meals, then sat at their usual table. Conversation revolved around everyone's previous weekend activities. Neville had planted some herbs in his garden and was explaining the differences between mallowsweet and sage, though the centaurs used both to aid their stargazing.

Harry's mind began to wander as he looked about the canteen. Spotting a head of familiar white-blond hair, he froze.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" he muttered to himself.

"Who Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What? Nothing."

She looked in the direction of Draco's table. "Oh, don't tell me you're still on about the Ministry hiring former followers?"

"No, of course not."

"Because Shacklebolt made it quite clear they are to be treated with the same respect as anybody else."

"I know Hermione," Harry responded. "I don't have a problem with them."

"Good." She squared her shoulders. "We need to be united more than ever. So many casualties on both sides have left the wizarding world dwindling in numbers since the war."

"Actually," one of the other women spoke up, "I heard that a record number of wizard babies were born last year."

"True. But those babies won't be able to contribute to the wizarding community for years. I'm taking about now. There are still several positions in the Ministry that need to be filled. Diagon Alley still hasn't recovered fully from the war."

"It's only been a few years, Mione," Ron pointed out.

While the rest of his table debated over the state of the wizarding world in general, Harry's attention wandered to Draco's table.

The man had grown into his tall frame, filling out quite nicely. He sat straight, shoulders back and confident despite the humiliation and hardships he had gone through. His hair was no longer smoothed down, but a bit longer and tousled slightly. Harry though it must have felt like a baby's hair. He'd had dreams about running his fingers through it.

His eyes, clear grey and surrounded by delicate lashes, were expressive and piercing. He could stare into them for hours. Until he realized they were staring back.

Harry blushed and glanced away.

"Fuck," he mumbled.

Ron leaned over and whispered, "You all right?"

"Yeah. Just being the idiot I am." He couldn't help looking in Draco's direction again.

Ron followed Harry's line of sight. "Well, you were hoping for something good to eat down here," he joked.

Harry blushed again.

oOo

With Ron's encouragement, Harry looked into the cursing of Muggle food and drink and decided to report his findings to Draco that day, before he lost his nerve.

"So, I um, did that bit of research we talked about," Harry said. "I couldn't find anything about food and drink specifically, just inanimate objects. And Muggles themselves, of course. There are definitely laws forbidding that."

Draco put down his quill to give Harry his full attention. "I told you there was no rush."

"I wasn't busy anyway. I might not be in that department–

"No?"

"Oh, I shouldn't say anything. I spoke out of turn."

Harry mentally berated himself. Few people knew he and Ron had been accepted into the Auror program. Shacklebolt had yet to make a formal announcement regarding promotions.

"Well, I've spoken to a number of people regarding casting spells on Muggle items. No one I know has tried to curse food or drink," Draco told him.

"What about pouring a potion into it?"

Pursing his lip, Draco thought for a moment. "No, I don't think that would necessarily work. A potion has very specific ingredients, usually added in a specific order. The Muggle ingredients would probably render the potion ineffective, yeah?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that. I wasn't very good at Potions."

Draco's brow furrowed, but he continued. "Normally when one wants to slip someone a potion, they brew it purposely to be disguised as something else. Or as part of another food or drink. But it's all tricky stuff."

Pursing his lips, Harry replied. "During Sixth Year, Ron accidentally ate some chocolates laced with a love potion. They definitely worked. He thought he was in love with Romilda Vane."

"Hmm."

"But, they were the sort that were filled with a liquid center," Harry continued. "So, perhaps it was pure potion inside. The flavor of the chocolate would have covered it up. Then again, Ron probably would have eaten them even if they tasted like shite."

Chuckling at first, Draco said, "I thought Weasley was poisoned that year. It was only a love potion?"

"No, he _was_ poisoned. Slughorn gave him–

"Gave him what?"

Harry stood silent. He didn't want to answer Draco's question.

"What's wrong?"

"You really don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Slughorn gave Ron some . . . meade he intended to give . . . to Dumbledore."

Harry waited a few seconds for Draco to put the pieces together.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Don't be. I don't sugar coat my past. You shouldn't have to either. I never knew what happened exactly. I only knew that Dumbledore didn't get the meade. But he knew about it."

"Dumbledore knew your heart wasn't in it. I heard him say so." Harry paused at Draco's look of surprise. "I was there, in a body bind. But I could hear your conversation."

"The poison was a coward's way out. The odds of it getting to Dumbledore were small. I never intended for anyone else to get hurt."

"I know. You were simply trying to survive."

Harry wanted to tell Draco he understood. He understood that everyone had to make choices between bad and worse during the war. Harry knew that Voldemort had threatened not only Draco, but his family as well if they didn't cooperate. He wanted to assuage his guilt over the things he had been forced to do by the Dark Lord. He wanted to physically comfort the man who sat before him appearing guilt-ridden and regretful. But it was inappropriate to do so.

Finally, Harry broke the awkward silence.

"So, we'll concentrate on the effects of spells, then?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah. I've never tried it myself, but say someone cast a Babbling Curse on a pint of ale. Would it stick? Could drinking the pint cause the same effects as casting the curse directly?"

Harry mindlessly rubbed his bottom lip. "I don't know."

"Well, it looks as though some experimentation is in order."

"Experimentation?"

"If you're game. I'm a bit of a virgin, though."

"Virgin?" Harry blushed.

"Muggle food and drink. I've never had any, that I know. We should purchase some muggle beverages and try casting spells on them to see if any of them work. Harmless ones, of course. What do you think?"

Harry could scarcely believe it. He had been trying to find an excuse to spend more time with Draco, and Draco was the one who ended up suggesting it.

"That sounds reasonable," Harry nodded, wanting desperately to appear composed.

"Would you mind purchasing the Muggle beverages?" Draco asked. "I wouldn't have the foggiest idea what to get. Or where to get it."

"No problem."

"I'll come up with a list of spells to try. Shall we say Wednesday?"

"Oh, I have a meeting with Shacklebolt on Wednesday, and I need to prepare. Can we make it Thursday?"

"Thursday, Blythe and I have inspections to make."

"Friday then?"

"Certainly. Morning or afternoon?"

"Perhaps afternoon, if we're going to be sampling beer and ale."

"Good thought," Draco grinned.

"All right, then," Harry smiled back. "I'll, um, see you Friday."

Harry turned to walk out. Before he left, Draco called out, "Oi, Potter . . . thank you. I could tell Weasley and Longbottom weren't too keen on helping me. Not that I blame them. But I appreciate that you've stepped up."

"It's my pleasure," Harry quickly mumbled before he was out of sight.

He practically skipped back to his own office.

"Ron, you won't believe what just happened."

The ginger man looked up and smiled at the expression on Harry's face. "Something good, I'll wager."

"Something amazing. Draco and I are going experiment on some Muggle brews to see if cursing them transfers to the drinker."

Ron's brow drew together. "That's it?"

"What do you mean, that's it?" Harry questioned. "We're going to be spending a lengthy afternoon drinking together. I'll be relaxed. Maybe not so tongue-tied for a change. And he will be too."

"I think tongue-tied is exactly what you do want to be," Ron chuckled.

Harry shook his head. "Must you always be so vulgar about my love life?" Then he giggled. "But, yeah, I do. In a good way."

"Just be careful, mate. You don't really know him very well. Don't let him take advantage."

"I'm not a child."

"No, you're a very kind and gentle soul. People have been trying to take advantage of that for ages. I know you're a formidable wizard and you can take care of yourself in battle. But your heart is still tender."

Harry nodded. "I probably should have had it broken a few times by now. But I've never felt this way before."

"That's what I'm worried about. I have doubts that Malfoy deserves your feelings for him."

Shrugging, Harry said, "There's only one way to find out."

oOo

After sampling Muggle beer and ale for two hours, Harry was a bit tipsy, but sober. Draco, on the other hand was pissed and giggling at nearly everything. Harry tried to get him to go through the floo to his own home. But when Draco said he couldn't remember how, Harry had no choice but to take him to Grimmauld Place. After all, he didn't want Draco to end up drunk, in some strange place alone.

Draco promptly fell asleep on the sofa when they arrived in Harry's sitting room. Harry stood for a few moments contemplating what to do. He could go to his own room for a comfortable night's sleep. Or he could stay on the overstuffed chair beside the couch.

Or, he could lie down next to Draco. To make sure he was safe, of course. Using the excuse that he wasn't thinking too clearly himself, he lay down. The last thing he did before falling asleep himself was to breathe in Draco's musky scent. That night, Harry's dreams were more erotic than ever and he managed to trap himself between Draco and the back of the sofa.

Harry thought he was still dreaming when he heard Draco call his name.

"Potter."

Harry was hard and pressed up against Draco's back. He moaned as he curled his hips into Draco's. His hand traveled southward from Draco's chest. He was just about to pop the top button of Draco's trousers.

"Potter," Draco said, more forcefully.

Harry's eyes flew open. "Fuck." He immediately withdrew his hand. "I mean, I'm sorry." He flushed, realizing he had been practically molesting Draco in his sleep.

"Must have been a good dream," Draco smirked as he stood from the sofa.

Harry groaned in embarrassment. But Draco laughed it off.

"Oh, come on Potter. Who doesn't wake up with a bit of morning wood now and again. Especially after a night of drinking. Speaking of which, do you have any hangover potion?"

Trying to cover his semi-erection, Harry rolled off the couch and stumbled to his apothecary cabinet. Luckily, he had enough for both of them. He handed Draco a vial.

"Did you brew this?"

Harry shook his head, and immediately regretted it. He downed his vial, pausing while it cleared the aftereffects of the alcohol.

"No," he repeated. "I bought it at E. M. L."

"Ah, I should have known. They brew excellent quality potions. This one worked instantly. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry watched Draco as he picked up the robes that had been discarded on the floor the previous night.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You're looking at me oddly."

"No. Um, you just . . . normally look more put together. Your hair is a bit disheveled–" Harry shut his mouth quickly. "Would you like some coffee?" He changed the subject.

"Thank you, no. I'm more of a tea drinker. But I'm due at a friend's house later, so I should be off. Thanks again for the potion."

"Oh. Okay. See you Monday."

Draco left Harry in the sitting room alone and in need of a wank. Though the hangover potion did its job, Harry's stomach still soured.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with me? He is never going to want to come near me again."

He punched the cushion a few times, cursing himself before finally giving in and going to the shower to relieve his frustrations.

oOo

Surprisingly, Draco had agreed to continue their evaluations on the effects of magical curses on Muggle beverages. He didn't even bring up Harry's indiscretion, much to Harry's relief. He would get another chance to try and charm the snake.

They brought snacks along the second time around, and used smaller glasses. Unfortunately, Harry was getting wasted quickly anyway. Not only did he not succeed in seducing Draco, he couldn't even get himself home without help.

Saturday morning, Harry woke up alone in another bedroom of his home. He tried desperately to remember what happened after he and Draco left the Ministry but he could only vaguely recall singing in the lift. He hoped he didn't do anything as daft as what he had done the last time.

By the end of the following week, Harry figured he must have behaved himself somewhat, for Draco never made any comments about it. Nor did he seem put off in any way. In fact, the former Slytherin was friendly and relaxed in Harry's company.

The pair had spent many hours writing the addendum to the Intoxicating Beverages laws. It had been neither awkward, nor uncomfortable. Harry was finally settling into a sort of friendship with Draco. An important first step, hopefully followed by more.

On Friday afternoon, after their legislation had been presented, Harry gathered the nerve to ask Draco to join him for supper. He stood outside Draco's door, nearly losing courage.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Draco asked. "After all, you've helped me create a new regulation that will be beneficial to many witches and wizards."

"Not exactly a life or death situation," Harry replied.

Draco snickered. "No, but getting shit-faced in their own home is important enough to some."

Harry smiled, relaxing a bit. "Well, then, how about celebrating?"

"Celebrating?"

"Yeah. Um, I thought maybe we could, um, go out. To supper. And maybe grab a Muggle drink in honour of the new statute."

Nervous about having just asked Draco out, Harry stood waiting. He didn't know whether it was a good thing or not that Draco seemed utterly cool and collected, having just been asked on a date. Perhaps for Draco, the attention of men was commonplace, or even expected. He was quite attractive.

"All right. The Muggle beer wasn't all bad. And some of the wine was actually quite good."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You sound surprised. Some Muggle things are even better than ours. I may even let you try some of their liquor."

"I'm game. Are you free tonight?"

"Tonight? Um, yeah, sure."

"Great," Draco grinned. "Just let me finish filing these papers."

Harry was still standing in the doorway watching him, stunned that he agreed to go out with him. He wondered if Draco understood his intentions.

"Is there something else?" Draco asked.

Startled, Harry shook his head. "No. I'll, uh, just change out of robes."

He quickly withdrew to his office to change for his date.

"Is it a date?" he asked himself out loud. "I didn't really put it that way. I made it sound like we were just going to celebrate the passing of a new law."

Harry sighed heavily.

"Fuck."

He decided to treat their outing as a platonic get together until Draco gave him some sign that it could be more.

They met outside Draco's office.

"So, where to?" questioned Draco.

"I was thinking about a small Muggle restaurant not too far from my flat. Is that all right? Or we could go someplace you're more comfortable."

"Well, I suppose if I could drink Muggle, I may as well eat Muggle. Lead the way."

They made their way down the lift toward the main entrance to the Ministry. Many employees had already gone home, or wherever they were headed on a Friday night. Harry and Draco strolled out onto the street unnoticed.

"It's a beautiful evening," Draco commented, looking up at the sky. The sun was beyond the horizon, bathing the clouds in hues of orange and purple.

"It's a bit of a walk from here. Is it all right if I take you as a side along?"

"Of course."

Hooking his arm gently around Draco's, Harry disapparated them away.

oOo

"If you don't find anything appealing, we can go somewhere else," Harry offered.

Draco closed his menu and laid it on the table.

"Harry, why are you second guessing yourself?"

"I'm not," Harry frowned.

"Then what would call it? Since we've gotten here, you've offered to go along with what I want, rather than sticking to your own decisions."

"I thought it was called being polite."

Harry pursed his lips. He was doing his best to be accommodating, but Draco didn't seem to appreciate it.

"You're right. I'm sorry. But if I'm the only one getting my way, how am I going to get to know you any better?"

Harry's eyes widened. "You want to get to know me better?"

"Isn't that the point of this dinner? Wasn't that the point of the Masquerade Gala?"

"Oh. I suppose so. Although, I don't know if that was truly necessary."

"You don't think it's necessary for those of you that had the sense to fight on the right side to be more forgiving of those of us on the wrong side?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Harry took a breath. "I meant, I don't think there are the same hard feelings there once were. The hard core followers are all either in Azkaban or dead. The rest of you have found your way into the general wizarding society. People like you and Ms. McAllister have been accepted at the Ministry."

A server came by to take their order.

"What can I get for you dears?"

Harry looked to Draco.

"Why don't you order for both of us, Harry. I trust you."

With renewed confidence, Harry said, "We'll have the Beef Wellington for two. Sides of mash and peas. And two dirty vodka martinis."

"Sure thing, luv. Back in a jif."

"What?" Harry asked when he noticed Draco smiling at him.

"That was more like you, how you are at work. That's the Harry Potter who's being promoted to Auror."

"I guess it's common knowledge by now."

"Rumors fly faster than owls at the Ministry. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you. Ron is moving up as well. We'll be partners."

Draco grinned. "I feel safer already," he teased. "So tell me about this dirty drink you ordered for us. It sounds naughty."

Harry laughed. "It's just a martini with olive juice in it. Have you never had a martini?"

"I normally stick with butter beer or wine to get a buzz. Or fire whiskey, if I'm in a mood. Don't second guess yourself," Draco insisted. "I can see it on your face that you're already regretting the order."

"If you don't like it, feel free to order something else," Harry said.

It was an acceptable compromise.

Harry told him about other Muggle foods and beverages he'd had, which was a lot, since he'd grown up that way. Draco appeared fascinated as he listened to Harry. When their food and drink arrived, Harry had nearly forgotten they were there to eat.

"Hermione and I enjoy taking Ron out to different Muggle restaurants to make him try new things. He's usually a good sport. But when Hermione tricked him into eating sushi, he nearly gobbed it right back up," Harry laughed.

Draco bit his lip. Harry thought it was a strange reaction, but brushed it off.

"I don't know what sushi is, but this Beef Wellington is outstanding."

"I'm glad you like it. I notice you haven't taken more than a sip or two of your martini though."

"Not because I don't care for it," Draco explained. "It's a bit stronger than what I'm used to and I don't want to lose my head."

Draco's choice of wording made Harry's thoughts turn to the gutter. It also reminded him of his own behavior after their first Muggle drink experimentation.

Throughout supper, they learned a few personal things about each other, though the conversation remained light. When the check came, Harry insisted on paying. After all, he had asked Draco out. Draco offered to pick up the check the next time. If there was a next time. Harry certainly hoped there would be.

They stepped out of the restaurant into the cool, crisp night air.

"Thank you," Draco bowed his head slightly. "You've widened my horizons to new Muggle experiences."

"You're very welcome." Harry licked his lips and glanced up the street. "My, um, house is this way."

Jerking his head in the opposite direction, Draco said, "Mine is this way."

"Oh. Okay then. Um, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Draco turned and began walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. Harry stared after him a few moments. This was not how he envisioned the evening ending. Whether Draco thought it was an official date or not, there was no denying the chemistry between the pair. Before he lost his nerve, Harry followed Draco. When the man turned around, Harry wasted no time kissing him squarely on the lips. To his pleasant surprise, Draco kissed back.

Harry suddenly pulled away. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he said, breathless.

"You have?"

"I thought it was rather obvious."

"Actually, you're a bit hard to read. There were times I was certain you were flirting with me. And other times I thought it must have been my imagination."

"It wasn't my imagination that you kissed me back, was it?"

"No," Draco grinned. "Would you like to come back to my flat?"

"Yes," Harry replied without hesitation.

He hooked his arm around Draco's in preparation for apparation. He didn't let go once they arrived in Draco's sitting room. Harry took advantage of their close proximity and kissed him again. He tried his best to deepen it, but Draco pulled away.

"Would you like some wine?"

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure? It's Muggle. Someone gave it to me last year but I've never had the nerve to try it," Draco said as he walked toward the kitchen area.

Watching Draco's perfectly round arse as he walked made Harry's mouth dry. "On second thought, wine sounds great."

A fluttering sound behind him caught his attention. He approached the cage and pulled a treat from the box next to it. The owl gently took the morsel from Harry's hand and cooed.

"You have a beautiful owl. It's a horned owl, yeah?"

"Yes," Draco called out. "He's quite intelligent. And gentle, despite his menacing appearance."

Walking toward Harry with two wine glasses in hand, Draco chuckled, "Well, he's no Kneazle."

"Do you have a Kneazle as well?" Harry asked, taking one of the glasses.

"No." Draco's brow furrowed. "I was making a joke. Don't you remember?"

Harry shook his head, took a deep breath, then downed the wine in one gulp. "You didn't ask me here to talk about pets, did you?"

"No." Draco sipped his drink, then put both his and Harry's glasses on the side table.

Immediately, Harry was on him. This time, he wouldn't be denied. His tongue pushed its way into Draco's mouth, not that Draco was resisting. Harry's hands threaded through Draco's fine, blond locks, massaging the back of his head.

Harry's other hand made its way down to his arse and squeezed, then pulled their hips against one another's. Harry moaned when their cocks pressed together.

"I want you so badly, Draco."

"I want you too."

Stepping back, Draco began to seductively unbutton his shirt. His eyes never left Harry's, who had begun to follow suit. Though things were progressing precisely how Harry had hoped, he began to get nervous.

When their shirts were discarded, they moved on to trousers. Draco swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his own, letting them fall to pool around his ankles. He gracefully stepped out of them and waited for Harry to catch up.

But Harry's fingers fumbled. Not simply trembling, they shivered as if Harry was freezing.

Draco stepped forward to help. He wrapped his hands around Harry's. Harry was breathing so heavily, he was afraid he may pass out.

"Are you all right?"

"A–a bit nervous is all," Harry tried to laugh it off.

"What happened to my bold lover from the gala?"

"What?"

"You weren't nervous before. You were rather pushy, in fact."

"Before when?" Harry questioned.

"When we shagged in the loo. At the Masquerade Gala."

Scowling, Harry told him, "I wasn't at the gala."

Draco released Harry's hand and stepped backward. "What are you saying?"

"I was babysitting my Godson."

"It wasn't you. I thought . . . I thought you were trying to make up for . . ."

"For what?" prompted Harry.

"For giving me the brush off when you found out who I was."

"But it wasn't me. I didn't do that." Harry bit his lip and stepped back. What was Draco saying? "You shagged someone in the loo, and you didn't even know who it was?"

Harry was crushed. He had no idea that was the sort of man Draco was. In all their interactions, Draco never talked about sexual conquests. He never bragged about his lovers. He never spoke of other men in an objectifying manner. Harry felt blindsided.

"If it wasn't you feeling guilty for rejecting me, then why have you been so nice to me lately?" Draco asked.

Harry's jaw dropped. "You think I was only being nice to you to get a shag out of it?"

Slowly, Harry put on his shirt and began to button it.

"What did I do wrong?" asked Draco.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault for not realizing how different we are."

"Because I'm a Death Eater and you're a savior."

Harry scoffed. "Because you're only looking for a good time. And I'm . . ."

He disapparated to his home.

". . . looking for love," he finished.

Feeling completely dejected, Harry did the only thing he could think of–floo call Ron.

"What is it? Are you all right?"

"No. I did it. I finally asked Draco to supper."

"Brilliant."

"No, not brilliant. It was a total disaster. Can you come through?"

"Um . . ." Ron turned and said something unintelligible. Harry could hear Hermione's voice in the background. "Sure mate. Give me a sec," Ron said.

Harry paced while he waited for Ron to come through the network. By the time he did, Harry had gotten himself so worked up he needed a good, stiff drink.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Fire whiskey?"

"No thanks. What happened with Malfoy?"

Harry poured himself a small glass, downed it, then poured a bit more.

"Everything was going well, at first."

"So, you asked him out and he agreed," said Ron.

"Yes, but I think I made it sound like less of a date than celebrating a job well done. I don't think he realized my romantic interest in him right away."

He sat down on the sofa, prompting Ron to take a seat in the chair.

"We talked about more than just work and the weather for a change. He told me some personal things. Nothing earth-shattering, but still, it wasn't simply generic talk. I shared some of the lighter moments of life with the Dursleys."

" _Were_ there any lighter moments with the Dursleys?"

Ron's question lightened the mood. Harry snickered and began to relax. The alcohol helped as well.

"The point is, we got on very well and I didn't want the evening to end. So I kissed him."

"Shit. What did he do?"

"He kissed me back." Harry sighed. "It was glorious."

Ron's brow furrowed. "Then, what's the problem?"

"We went back to his and started to . . . you know."

Clearing his throat, Ron blushed slightly.

"I was going to do it," Harry continued. "I would have. But then he said something about shagging someone in the loo at the Masquerade Gala."

"What?"

"He shagged someone in the loo at the gala."

"I heard you. But, Harry, that was before he knew you fancied him. You can't hold that against him."

"You're not catching my drift. It was a _masked_ ball. He didn't even know who he was fucking," Harry explained. "In fact, he thought it might have been me. Can you imagine?"

Slow to respond, Ron glanced around.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Don't tell me you don't see anything wrong with that."

"Well, it's not something I would necessarily do. Especially because I have Hermione. But he's a single bloke. Single blokes like to fuck."

"Ron!"

"Listen Harry, I don't mean to be harsh, but you're kind of being a prude about this. It was a party. There was alcohol. There was obviously another horny bloke. Shit happens. Unless he does it all the time. Then I suppose that would be bad."

Harry couldn't believe Ron of all people was condoning Draco's behavior. And Harry wasn't a prude, by any means. He was ready to fuck Draco. But fucking a stranger whose face you couldn't even see? That wasn't normal behavior.

"Does he?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Why not?"

"I left."

"Without even talking to him about it? You didn't let him explain?"

"What's to explain, Ron? He had sex in public with a man he didn't know, didn't have any feelings for."

"I don't know. Maybe he had a bad day and needed to blow off steam. Maybe he felt like shit about himself and that bloke gave him a boost of confidence. Maybe he couldn't have the bloke he really wanted and he was lonely. Just saying."

Harry frowned. "You really think those are all good enough excuses?"

Shrugging, Ron offered, "I'm only saying that people do all sorts of things for all sorts of reasons. Haven't you ever done something stupid that you regretted later? Maybe Malfoy regrets what he did." Ron paused. "Maybe, he was _hoping_ it was you."

They were silent for quite a while before either of them spoke again.

"Are you really going to toss away your feelings for him without finding out why he did it?" Ron questioned.

"I was a bit hasty, I suppose. Fuck. What if I've completely ruined my chances?"

"The way I see it– either Malfoy is a man-whore, or he made a mistake. You're going to have to swallow your pride to find out which. I'll wager the latter, myself. I've never heard any rumors about him. And by the way you described your date, he likes you at least a little bit."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Ron. You've given me a lot to think about. I don't know when I'll see him again, though. We're moving offices on Monday."

"It's not like you can't go to _his_ office."

"I will. When I decide what I'm going to do."

oOo

Harry had a whole week to think over the situation with Draco. The more he thought about it, the more he thought Ron was right. He wanted to give Draco a chance to explain himself. It wasn't that Harry felt he was owed an explanation. Perhaps clarification was a better word. It would have to be on Monday, however. He and Ron would begin their physical Auror training on Tuesday.

But that was several days away, and Harry agreed to go out to supper with Ron and Hermione on Friday night. Hermione was in the mood for Chicken Tikka Masala, and the best place to get it happened to be the Muggle restaurant Harry had taken Draco to the week before.

They walked into the restaurant, and were lead to their table by a perky Muggle waitress. Harry spotted Draco straightaway. He considered going over and speaking to him then and there, when he noticed Draco was not alone. David Pembroke sat across from him.

"Fucking hell," he mumbled when he caught Draco's eye.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. Looking past him, she sighed. "I thought you said you were past all the business with the former followers."

"I am."

"Then why are you scowling at Malfoy?" she whispered.

"I'm not. I . . . I'm just not happy seeing him out with another man, all right?"

"Oh?" Her eyebrows rose. "Do you fancy him?"

Harry snorted. "Yeah. Apparently I'm not the only one. Looks I've missed my opportunity. You were right, Ron. I should have talked to him."

"What? Ron, you knew about this and didn't tell me?" Hermione complained.

He shrugged. "Not mine to tell."

"There _is_ nothing to tell," Harry said. He opened his menu to distract himself.

However, he couldn't help overhearing Draco. "So, _someone_ told you I was an easy lay and you want in. Who? Tell me who."

David glanced around. "You're getting a bit loud."

"Oh, you're worried about someone hearing me?" Not only did Draco not lower his voice, he raised it.

"Draco," David whispered. "People are looking."

"You know, David, I have been insulted and humiliated quite a bit since the end of the war. I have been called a coward, a weakling, a criminal and a villain. But I have never been called a whore. And I am _not_ going to be called one now."

"Shut up, you stupid slag. Everyone is watching."

"I don't give a rat's arse if everyone in this restaurant knows you're trying to pay me for sex." Draco stood, tossing his napkin onto his plate. "I will not be degraded. And you can go fuck _yourself_."

Ron caught Draco's eye as he stormed off. Hermione told him to close his mouth lest he be mistaken for a cod. Ron immediately looked to Harry, who was already out of his seat approaching David.

"Bloody hell. This isn't going to end well," Ron muttered.

"Excuse me," Harry said, standing in front of David. "I couldn't help overhearing."

"Potter. What do you want?"

"Were you trying to _buy_ Draco?"

"It's none of your concern Potter."

"Actually, it is. Draco is my friend. How _dare_ you insinuate that he is some sort of hustler. He is a respectable man. And far too good for the likes of you. If you're that desperate for sex, I suggest you drag your sorry arse to Holbeck. You'd better stay away from him, or I'll hex your bollocks into tiny, shriveled up prunes."

"All right Harry," Ron laughed nervously as he guided him away. He glanced around at the other patrons, who had stopped eating to gawk at the confrontation. "Such a kidder."

Holding his hand up for the waitress, Harry called out, "Lagavulin. Make it a double."

The rest of the patrons slowly went back to their meals and conversations. David swiftly called for his bill, paid and darted out. Harry only felt a tiny bit of sympathy for the man, having gotten called out by two men in front of a room full of people. In Harry's opinion, he deserved it.

"I can't believe you did that," Hermione said. "Are you and Malfoy really that close?"

"I do consider him a friend. I'd like to consider him more than a friend. I couldn't let Pembroke get away with speaking that way to him."

"But Harry, you talked about hexing him in front of Muggles," Hermione pointed out.

He shrugged a shoulder. "They probably thought I was speaking about superstitions. As long as Pembroke got my message."

The rest of the weekend couldn't go by fast enough for Harry. He urgently wanted to speak with Draco, especially after seeing precisely how insulted he had been at the implication that he was promiscuous. Perhaps Harry had been as guilty of misjudging him as David. He needed to set things right.

oOo

Having finally smoothed things over with Draco and asking him on a proper date, Harry stood against the wall in the Atrium waiting for Draco to show. His impulsiveness gave him little time to prepare, so he scrutinized his clothing and attempted to sooth down his hair. It occurred to him that he had eaten some particularly spiced up meat for lunch and worried that his breath may have been off-putting. There was nothing he could do about it as he saw Draco approaching.

Left up to him to decide on a restaurant, he apparated them to Stews and Brews. They were seated in a cozy corner and hadn't stopped talking until their meals were served. Not wanting to speak with his mouth full, Harry took the time to surreptitiously observe his dinner date.

He noticed Draco's long, slender fingers lightly grasping his utensils to cut his steak and imagined what it would be like to have those fingers on his body, exploring every nook and cranny.

Harry's eyes traveled upward, following the small piece of meat into Draco's waiting mouth. When his perfect pink lips closed around the fork, Harry stifled a groan.

"Sorry?" Draco queried.

Perhaps he hadn't quite stifled it after all.

"Oh, um, how is your steak?" Harry asked, hoping to cover his slip.

"Very good. And yours?"

"Great."

Harry kept up the conversation between bites to keep from thinking lewd thoughts about Draco. They talked about hobbies, places they'd traveled and unique experiences.

During the course of the supper, Harry became ever more enamored of Draco. He found the man well spoken, interesting and confident. Not to mention, incredibly handsome. He'd never felt for anyone the way he was beginning to feel for Draco. Harry was determined to give himself– body and heart– if Draco was willing to accept them.

At the end of the evening, when Harry invited Draco to his home, that was his intention.

oOo

Harry stared into Draco's eyes. The words were on the tip of his tongue, fighting to get out. Draco said it was much too soon for declarations of love. But Draco had brought up the subject himself. However, the expression of his face said he wasn't ready to hear anything of the sort.

"Potter. Harry." Draco's expression softened. "You can't possibly be in love. Not with me. It's only been a few weeks of–

"Not for me," Harry interrupted.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Blushing, yet committed, Harry continued. "I've . . . I've had sort of a crush on you for months."

Draco sat up all the way. "Explain."

Feeling vulnerable, Harry sat and drew up his knees, mostly to cover his near nudity. He felt like a fool for using the word crush. Men didn't have crushes. That was for school girls.

He further humiliated himself by explaining his past behavior and the metamorphosis of his feelings toward Draco. Luckily, the man appeared flattered and not offended by Harry's account.

On the contrary, he suggested they progress their relationship to the next step. Harry was more than willing.

Touching Draco's body was the single most erotic thing Harry had ever done. Watching his body react to every caress and stroke made him so hard, he had begun to leak enough precum to pool at the base of his cock as it slowly dripped down his length. With every stroke he made, Draco's skin flushed just a bit more, his breath became more ragged and his body a tad more rigid.

At one point, Draco opened his eyes and watched Harry watch him. He knew he must have been gaping, but couldn't help himself. Bringing Draco pleasure was the only thing he could concentrate on.

When Draco's hand pulled Harry's to his chest, and cum shot out of his cock, Harry very nearly came as well.

He'd done it. He'd finally had his first real sexual encounter with a man, and it was the man he'd been dreaming about. Harry could have died a happy man right then and there. Until Draco wrapped his slender fingers around his cock.

Embarrassed by the rather unmanly sound that came out of his mouth, Harry quickly forgot about it as Draco kissed him, leaning him back on the bed.

Draco managed to pull more sounds out of Harry's mouth he thought he might be embarrassed about later. At the moment, however, he didn't care. Draco was touching him, and licking him and . . . _oh fuck._

He was going to cum. And cum hard.

"Oh, Draco," he gasped.

It took him a moment or two to recover, and when he did, the words on the tip of his tongue earlier nearly spilled out again, like the cum that had dribbled all over his belly.

Draco was wrong. It wasn't too soon. Harry was more convinced than ever that he was in love. But he could be patient for his love, if his love could be patient for him.

And when the time was right for both of them, they would make love. And Harry would make Draco forget there was anyone else before him, especially Bert Rogers and David Pembroke.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, back to the story from Draco's perspective. And back to the morning after the night before . . . I'm kind of thinking this should be the last chapter.**

 **Guest- sorry about the haphazardness of that last chapter. Originally, I was going to post every other chapter from each of their POV. But I thought it would be too repetitive. But I wanted to show Harry's perspective.**

 **Thanks also to Rori Potter, Ai Neko Yokai, littlesprout, sjrodgers23, yukino76, and cassy1994 for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

oOo

"Draco," Harry whispered. "Draco."

"Hmm?" Draco rolled over and stretched out his arm, hitting Harry's leg as he sat on the edge of the bed. Draco startled and sat up quickly. "What the fu–"

Harry laughed. "It's just me. I have to go to work soon. I didn't want you to wake up alone."

"Oh." Draco rubbed his eyes, then ran his hands through his hair. "I forgot where I was for a minute. What time do you have to be there?"

Harry looked at his watch. "I've got about twenty-five minutes. We could grab a quick breakfast at the cafes if you have time."

Nodding, Draco yawned. "Give me a sec."

"I brought your clothes up and I pressed them. No one will know you wore them yesterday."

"How thoughtful," Draco smirked. He dressed and smoothed his hair out.

"I wish I could wake up looking like you," Harry sighed.

"If you looked like me, we would not be dating," Draco snickered. "I may be slightly conceited, but that would going a bit too far. Besides, I'm quite content with you looking like you." He paused, giving Harry the once over. "Quite content."

They ate breakfast in Diagon Alley, which was relatively quiet for a Saturday morning. Draco noticed Harry glancing at his watch often.

"If you need to go, go. I'll sit and finish up my tea."

"Sorry. I hate working weekends but it makes the training period shorter. Will I see you tonight?"

"Um, I have plans with Blaise. I can cancel."

"No, don't. I'll probably be too knackered anyway. We're practicing restraints on the run."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"We're taking turns as runaway criminals while the others practice casting restraining spells," Harry explained. "It's actually much harder than it looks to hit a moving target."

"Right. I suppose Aurors with proper training make it look easy." A wide smile grew on Draco's face.

"What?" Harry couldn't help smiling as well.

"I was thinking about how you'll be proficient in casting restraining spells when your training is complete."

It took Harry a moment, then he blushed at the implication.

"Thanks loads. Now I'm going to be thinking about that all day."

"Glad to be of help," joked Draco.

Harry leaned in for a lingering goodbye kiss that left Draco breathless.

"Now you'll be thinking about me all day too," he winked, then disapparated.

"As if I wasn't going to anyway," Draco said to himself.

oOo

"Draco, are you coming for lunch?" Blythe asked. "Draco."

He opened his eyes. He'd nearly fallen asleep at his desk again.

"Damn." He sat up straighter. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Are you feeling all right?"

"You do look a bit pasty," Nigel added.

"I'm fine."

"Come with us then," Blythe urged Draco.

"I'm not very hungry. I'm going to stay here and have some tea. Maybe take a short nap."

"Can we bring anything back?" asked Nigel. "Some fruit or something?"

"An orange? I might just need some vitamin C." Draco smiled but he wasn't feeling it. He was trying to be agreeable so his office mates would leave him alone.

Once they were gone, he sat down with his cup of chamomile. He tried to think of what day it was. The days lately seemed to run together. Harry had been sent to Germany along with other Auror candidates from all over the world for an intensive training session for two weeks. Draco couldn't remember exactly how long ago that was.

He'd seen Granger moping about the Ministry halls. He supposed she was missing Weasley as well. But they had been a couple for years, and friends for many more before that. And they were married. They were used to seeing each other everyday, sharing meals and a bed every might. She at least, had a reason for being so sullen. What was Draco's problem?

Ever since that night he'd slept over, Draco had justified spending the night in Harry's bed more and more frequently. Even when no sex was involved, the pair would supper together, then spend time in each other's company. It had quickly become routine. It was rare not see one another at all on any given day.

"Heads up." Nigel tossed a small orange his way. He bobbled it a couple of times before palming it.

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?" Blythe questioned. "You still look moody."

"I think I may be coming down with something," Draco told her.

She and Nigel both subconsciously leaned back.

"The tea didn't help? What are your symptoms? Do you have a fever?" Blythe appeared to be getting concerned for Draco.

He put a hand to his forehead. "I don't think so. No."

"That's good. What else?"

Draco sighed, trying to recount all the things that felt 'off'.

"I haven't been sleeping well. And my appetite is down. I don't feel nauseous but I don't feel like eating."

"Hmm." Blythe rubbed her chin. "You have seemed a bit depressed lately."

"I think I'm simply tired. I keep waking up in the middle of the night, then I have trouble falling back asleep. I can't concentrate. And even reading is a chore."

"Do you think you picked up a bug from Harry?" asked Nigel.

"No. I haven't seen him in . . . nine, no, ten days. He's off training." Draco smiled. "We floo call occasionally. I always seem to have the energy for that," he laughed. "Then I'm wiped out again."

Blythe and Nigel exchanged a glance.

"Draco, I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong with you. And a cup of tea isn't going to fix it."

"What? Is there something going around?"

"It's definitely not contagious," Blythe rolled her eyes. "You're in love. And you miss Harry something awful."

"Please, I thought you were being serious," Draco scoffed.

"I am."

Draco looked to Nigel for support.

"It does sound that way. Sorry mate," Nigel offered. "You're fucked."

"I am not in love. Harry and I have only been together a little more than a month. Besides, people who are in love act giddy and foolish. And they talk incessantly about their significant other."

Nigel and Blythe avoided eye contact with Draco.

"I do _not_ talk incessantly about Harry." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm ill. That's what's wrong with me."

"Okay, if you say so," Nigel pulled some parchment in front of himself to get started on the second half of the day.

Draco let out a huff. "I'm going to get more tea."

He walked down the hall to the kitchenette to brew a whole pot of chamomile and ginger, certain that warm tea and bedrest was all he needed to feel right again.

By the end of the week, Draco still wasn't feeling himself. He did notice, however, that he felt significantly better while, and just after, talking to Harry over the floo network.

During their last call, Harry told him that because of all the intense training they've been doing, he and Ron had gotten the entire coming weekend free. Draco suggested they do something quiet to relax and spend some much needed time together. Harry proposed they go on a picnic in St. James's Park. The weather was warm enough not to need jackets, but not too hot to sit and soak up some sun.

The weekend couldn't arrive fast enough for either of them.

oOo

Saturday morning, Harry and Draco sat on a blanket situated to get a good view of Buckingham Palace, the Tiffany Fountain and the pelicans. The pelicans, however, were not cooperating and had all congregated on the other side of Duck Island, and mostly out of sight.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Harry asked, sighing. "It's nice just to be able to relax."

His head was nestled in Draco's lap while Draco gently smoothed out his hair. Draco appeared to be in his own world, daydreaming.

"Draco? Did you hear me?"

He looked down. "What? Sorry."

"You've been preoccupied since we got here. Is everything all right?"

Harry sat up, ensuring he had Draco's attention.

"Did something happen while I was gone?"

Draco looked Harry in the eye. "Actually, yes."

Harry swallowed, loudly enough for Draco to hear.

"What? What happened?"

"I've done some thinking." Draco took a deep breath. "I thought about how I've changed over the past few years. I thought I had changed for the better."

"You have."

"Now I'm not so certain."

"What do you mean? You work hard. You've renounced the Death Eaters. You're an honest wizard."

Draco nodded. "Yes, those things are true. But what I'm talking about is difficult to explain. While you were away, I thought about you. I wondered what you were going through. And that, whatever it was, you were going to come out of it stronger. And I thought about what you becoming an Auror would mean for us. And I realized that I'm not as strong as I used to be."

Harry scratched his head. "What are you trying to say?"

"I've changed. Even more in the past few weeks than I had in the years following the war. I've always thought of myself as a man in charge, in control of my emotions, as a man in command of my own destiny."

"And, now what are you?" Harry asked.

"A man in . . . love."

"With me?"

Draco chuckled. "Of course with you."

Harry bit his lip and frowned. "But you say it as though it's a bad thing."

"No, it's not a bad thing. But it makes me weak."

"How?"

Draco looked away, toward the palace, as though he couldn't speak to Harry's face.

"I didn't handle your absence very well. That's an understatement," he scoffed. "I was a wreck. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't concentrate at work. All I thought about was you, and when you were coming home."

"I thought about you as well," Harry said. "That's what people do when they're in love. They want to be together all the time. They think about each other when they're apart."

Draco looked at Harry. "But how can you respect me when I can't hold myself together without you?"

"Because I love you. And because you can't hold yourself together when you're away from me, I know you love me."

"But I can't continue to act like such a . . ."

"Pussy?" Harry laughed. "Haven't we had enough of trying to hide our feelings in order to appear more manly? It nearly kept us apart. If I hadn't swallowed my pride and admitted I was wrong to judge you, and that I had a crush on you, we may have never gotten together."

Draco chuckled. "You didn't hide your feelings very well, especially when you were pissed."

"I almost wish you hadn't told me how I behaved that day," Harry blushed.

"Then you shouldn't have asked. I'm an honest man now. Remember?" Draco sighed. "So, I'm forced to admit that I need you, more than I want to. I'm weak." He looked away.

"Being in love isn't a weakness," Harry said. "There is strength in numbers. We're stronger together. Do you know how I made it through the rigorous training in Germany?"

"You're Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world?"

"No. I knew that I had you to come home to. That gave me the strength to endure it."

"My coworkers will tell you that my time away from you made me think I was coming down with something. I wallowed in my misery and drowned myself in tea."

Harry laughed. "Well, I suppose that's one way to deal with being apart. But perhaps next time, you could try a different strategy."

Draco gasped. "Next time? Do you have to go away again?"

"I don't know. But if I do, it's nice to know you'll miss me as much as I miss you."

"I will. More than I ever expected. I feel like I'm rolling downhill and there's nothing I can do to stop myself. And, I'm not certain I want to."

"You're not alone."

"I've never felt this way before. I love you, Harry."

Harry leaned forward, kissing Draco and pushing him onto his back. He lay on top of him, feverish with emotion.

"I love you, Draco," he whispered between kisses. "I want you so badly right now."

"Not here," Draco snickered. "I've had my fill of sex in public places."

"Let's get out of here."

"My thoughts exactly. Yours or mine?"

"I don't care. I just want to be able to get out of the park without everyone seeing how hard I am."

Draco laughed. "I don't see why. You should be quite proud of that."

They gathered up the blanket, which Harry carried in front of himself, and the basket of half-eaten goodies. Moving as quickly as possible without running, the pair ducked behind the nearest building and disapparated.

oOo

In Draco's bedroom, Harry fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"Are we going to . . ."

"I want that more than anything right now. But if you're not ready, I'm happy just to be with you."

"Well, you said I should wait for someone special. Until I'm in love. I am in love with someone special, so I'm ready. I want you to make love to me, Draco."

Without another word, Draco began to slowly unbutton Harry's shirt. Harry stood unmoving, allowing Draco to set the pace. Neither of them were in a hurry.

Silently, Draco stripped Harry down, then did the same for himself. He took the time to put Harry at ease with soft caresses on his shoulders and down his arms. When his hands reached Harry's, he clasped them together and pulled him to the bed.

He lay Harry on his back, poised over him. He pressed his lips into the hollow of Harry's neck. Moving down a few inches, he kissed Harry's chest. He continued to move along Harry's body until he reached the tip of his cock.

Harry was not quite aroused, and Draco took that for nerves, not lack of desire. No matter how much Harry insisted he was ready for sex, Draco knew he had to take it slowly.

"Before we go any further, I think we should explore. Accio lube. Accio condoms."

"Condoms? Plural?" Harry questioned.

"Just in case." Draco lay the packets aside and poured a bit of lube on his fingers. "I need you to relax for this part. I'll be as gentle as possible."

"I've, um, tried putting my fingers inside already, if that's what you're going to do."

"Do you like it?"

Harry blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed," Draco said. "We've all tried it. A lot of us like it."

"You do?"

"Well, it's a hell of a sight better with someone else's fingers, but, yes, I like it."

Harry bent his knees up and let his legs fall open.

"I'm ready."

Draco used his lubed fingers to trace around Harry's bollocks, which drew up slightly at his touch. Harry's cock twitched and began to plump. When Draco's fingers ran along the ridge of skin leading to Harry's hole, his virgin lover tensed up once more.

"Relax, Harry. I promise I won't hurt you. It will feel a bit strange at first. But I promise it will make you feel . . . it's difficult to describe precisely."

Harry nodded, then took a deep breath, resting his head back on the pillow behind him.

"Perhaps you would feel better about the whole thing if you could finger me first." Draco grinned. "Or at the same time. Don't move."

Picking up the bottle of lube, he grabbed Harry's hand and poured some out. He climbed over Harry on hands and knees and turned, effectively putting his arse in front of Harry's face.

"Glad I showered thoroughly this morning," he joked.

"What do I do?" Harry asked.

"Whatever you want. But I'd really like you to put your fingers in. If you're comfortable with that."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see if I can coax more of an erection out of you." Draco widened his stance.

Harry eyed Draco's arse and the pale pink bollocks hanging below. The skin of Draco's bum was soft and supple, but firm with muscle beneath. Draco didn't flinch when Harry's finger poked at his puckered opening.

"Go ahead," Draco urged. "Put it in. You won't hurt me."

He groaned as the fist digit slid in without resistance. Draco was more than ready to accommodate whatever Harry wished to stick in there. Content to let Harry explore at will, Draco got to work on Harry's cock. He took it into his mouth, teasing, not sucking. His aim was to arouse Harry, not bring him off.

Harry's fingers stopped moving.

"It's kind of hard to concentrate while you're doing that," he said.

Snickering, Draco answered, "You need to learn how to multitask. Keep going. You're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll know when you've got the right spot."

While Draco continued to lick and caress Harry's cock, Harry experimented with his hands. He tried moving his finger in and out slowly. He twisted his finger back and forth. He tried going in with his palm facing up, then facing down. Though Draco gave little moans of pleasure, Harry still hadn't found 'the right spot', as Draco put it.

Harry dared to put in another finger. When he slid them both all the way in, Draco's moans grew louder, and Harry knew he was on the right track. But when he curled his fingers forward, Draco gasped and stilled.

Harry tried it gain. The high pitched whine told he had found the place he was looking for. By then, Harry himself was hard and ready to go.

"Are you going to do that to me?" Harry asked.

"Would you like me to?"

"If it feels as good as you say, yes. Very much."

Draco withdrew himself from Harry's fingers and resumed his position between the man's spread legs. He picked up one of the condom packets, ripping it open with his teeth.

"I will gladly do that to you. Eventually. At the moment, however, I want you to top."

Draco rolled the johnny over Harry's cock and poured a little more lube on it.

"I, I thought you were a top," Harry protested. half-heartedly.

"I'm happy in either position," Draco explained. "But after that, I need your cock inside me."

"If you don't do it to me, will I still be a virgin?"

Draco laughed, then apologized. "The rules aren't different for gay men. Putting your cock into another person whether you're gay or straight is losing your virginity. I'll strip you of your bottom virginity soon enough. Don't worry."

Draco crawled up Harry's body to position himself over Harry's penis. He glided down, sheathing him in one motion.

Leaning forward, he kissed Harry, then whispered, "Cherry, officially popped."

They snogged hungrily for a few minutes. Draco pulled away, raising himself, then lowering again, resting his hands on Harry's chest for leverage. Instinctively, Harry pushed his hips up to meet Draco's as they came down.

The pair moved like a piston, gaining speed and force with every thrust. The sounds of grunts and moans, and the creaking bedsprings filled the air like an odd sort of melody. Their bodies were soon covered in a thin film of sweat.

Draco sat up straighter, leaning back slightly. Resting his hands on Harry's thighs to brace himself, he bounced up and down. His cock bobbed and swung, slapping against Harry's belly. He watched Harry watch him, open-mouthed and panting.

The slight change in position was enough to get Harry's cock to press against his sensitive gland just right. Draco whined and moaned with all the spectacle of a porn star. Except it was real. Harry was fucking those sounds out of him, and it was glorious.

Harry barely had the presence of mind to run his hands over Draco's chest the way he liked. Moment after, Draco came with a cry of Harry's name.

Cum flew in all directions while Harry watched, wide-eyed. He drew a finger through a small puddle and brought it to his lips. In the meantime, Draco had stopped moving and leaned forward to kiss him.

"That was intense," Draco whispered. "You're a perfect fit for me."

"You came without being wanked," Harry observed. "I didn't know that could happen."

"Of course you did. Haven't you ever had a wet dream?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess."

"Good sex is as much about using your head as it is using your dick. If you really let yourself get turned on enough, you could probably have an orgasm without touching at all. But of course, you were touching me. It was simply from the inside."

Draco lifted himself off and lay next to Harry.

"Now finish fucking me. I want to see your face when you cum."

Harry easily slid back inside and began thrusting and pulling back. He pushed Draco's legs forward so he could reach his mouth with his own. While they moved at a slower pace, they could keep their lips in contact. As Harry came closer to climax, his hip movement became more frantic and was forced to break away.

"Fuck me Harry. Fuck me as hard as you need."

"This feels so incredible, I want it to last forever. But I can't hold out anymore."

"Then cum for me, love."

Harry didn't hold back. He slammed into Draco a few more times, then moaned as he pulled Draco's hips tightly against his own. His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth fell open as he took in a long, quiet gasp.

"Beautiful," whispered Draco.

Harry rested his forehead on Draco's collarbone. "I love you, Draco."

Draco squeezed him in response.

After disposing of the condom and casting a Scourgify on themselves and the bedclothes, they lay in each other's arms, fully sated.

"I feel like someone cast a jelly-legs jinx on me," Draco chuckled. "You wore me out. So, how was your first time?"

"Spectacular." Harry gazed into his eyes. "I suppose it wasn't anything out of the ordinary for you though."

"On the contrary. That was . . . the first time I made love with someone. It was definitely different."

"Different? Not quite a glowing review."

"But I feel like I'm glowing. Sex can be good or not so good. You can at least count on getting an orgasm out of it. But making love is using your whole body and soul." Draco sighed. "You make me feel . . . I sound like a complete berk."

Harry didn't think so.

"You were right. I needed to do that with someone special. But I was right as well. I needed to do that with _you_. And if you sound like a berk, then so do I. Because I can barely contain my emotions. I love you so much, it almost hurts."

Draco smoothed the hair away from Harry's forehead, revealing his scar. He ran a finger over the purple mark that he had made fun of when they were children.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry for so much, I can't even begin to make up for it all. I'm going to try though. I'm going to try and deserve your love. And I'm going to do everything I can to show you how much I love you."

Harry sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep yet Potter. We still have one more condom."


End file.
